Devil Hunters of Konoha
by Ten Commandments
Summary: A.U. Legend tells of a pair of weapons that hold the power of devils, nine specific ones made from the demons call Biju. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are shinobi as well as devil hunters, tracking down and killing demons while searching for those Devil Arms, using heirloom swords. Vergil!Naruto, Dante!Sasuke. NarutoxKonanxHinataxSamui, Sasuten, HakuxMei
1. The Opening Act

_**Devil Hunters of Konoha**_

Disclaimer: I do not own DmC, Devil may Cry or Naruto.

Alger: Welcome everyone. From the people who brought you Naruto and The Water Princess, Echo of Spiraling Heart and I am Your Slave, we give you this story.

Yusei: This is a oneshot where DMC meets Naruto, in a much more different and controlled way. It may not even be a oneshot depending on how people like it.

Manabu: Moving on, this story will depict Naruto and Sasuke fighting against demons as the two Devil Hunters wielding the swords Yamato and Rebellion. There will be several things here that will make a difference in the world of Naruto-canon.

Alger: Anyway, here you go.

Legend-

"" Speech

'' Thoughts, or quotes

... Timeskip

* * *

Long ago before the founding of the Shinobi villages, mankind has lived through an everlasting era of wars between themselves. There also lived a tree called the Shinju, a miraculous life form that was revered as a god by everyone. Once every millennium it bears a fruit, and those who worship it must plant the fruit every time so as to appease the Shinju. This also kept the fighting going, and another more pressing threat at bay. However, one time a woman wishing to stop the fighting approached the tree to find a means; she took of the fruit of the God Tree and ate it despite such an event being forbidden. This woman gained unbelievable power in the form of Chakra, and used it to end the fighting once and for all. For a short time there was peace, until she gave birth to a son who also gained this power. Discovering this, the God Tree became enraged and sought to reclaim its power by any means necessary, assuming the form of a monstrous black demon with ten tails.

It ravaged the lands in search of the boy, who approached it with all the powers his mother possessed and sealed the demon inside of his body. The boy would then on forever be known as the Six Path Sage. But, as his time came near and knowing that the demon tree would return the moment he died, he used a technique to separate the demon from his body and seal its corpse into space, a coffin we call the moon; its power also extracted from it to become nine separate but demonic entities called Tailed Beasts. The sage passed on to the next life, leaving two sons who would carry on his legacy, who would eventually lead on the creation of the Shinobi Nations. But the disappearance of the monster led to another problem that couldn't be ignored. A danger that plagues the world even today...

* * *

"Come out, Kyubi no Yoko!" speaks a man in a spiral mask as his ceremony concludes. Out from the body of a red haired woman rises a dark orange fox with nine tails flowing gracefully behind it. Its piercing red eyes glare all over as it roars, stopping down at the man before. "Finally. Now to make things..."

He stops for a moment looking over at the woman, who remains conscious but paralyzed. "You live... The Uzumaki family has amazing vitality; no wonder they share relation to the Senju." His one eye glances up at the fox, its own eyes becoming the same. "Here's something you'll enjoy; kill the woman that's been your prison."

The fox raises its claws to slash her to pieces, but she's quickly swooped up to safety in the arms of a man with blond hair endowed in a white cloak. "Mi-Minato?"

"I got ya!" He then vanishes, taking her with him.

"Well, I got what I wanted. Now, lay waste to this village!" He speaks to the giant fox as it travels towards the village.

Minato lands in the village within a home, laying down the woman he rescued. "Kushina, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me; where's Naruto?"

"Safe." He points to her side at a baby boy inside wrappings. He's fast asleep, but that doesn't stop her from fawning over the boy with happiness and tears. "Stay here."

"We'll be fine." He lays her on the bed and pulls from his side a white hilt katana in a black scabbard wrapped in a gold ribbon. He then disappears.

The fox continues its relentless assault on the village, no attack thrown its way good enough to stop it. It opens wide and fires a blast of energy, but that's when Minato arrives on the scene and erects a barrier strong enough to divert it. It explodes far away from the village.

"If it comes down to it I'll have to do that... I was hoping it wouldn't come to it." He raises his sword and prepares to combat the demon, knowing he can at least keep it at bay long enough to find his predecessor, but before he could the man from before appears behind. "You!"

He swings quickly as he reaches for Minato, using a three pronged kunai, but strangely it passes through him and leaves him exposed.

"I have you now!" He grabs hold of him and his body begins to distort. But before it could come apart completely he vanishes.

Minato appears in the woods far away from the village among other kunai. "That was close... Whatever that was he almost took me someplace of his choosing."

Before he could make a move the man appears before him from a swirl in reality. "That was a splendid move. You were lucky to use it fast enough to break free. But I won't give you enough time again."

'A ninja capable of defeating trained Anbu, using a Teleportation Jutsu, and knows enough of the Kyubi's seal that it weakens during childbirth and he's able to break it free... Not to mention being able to control the beast and slip through the Hidden Leaf's barrier without detection...' "Not that it's likely, but are you Uchiha Madara? … No, he's dead. Humans can't come back to life."

"I wonder about that; you've heard the rumors of the Uchiha clan, so you must believe that they're not as human as you defend," he speaks with the utmost confidence.

"Whatever you are, I don't care. Anyone who threatens Konoha is one thing, but to try and kill my family is even worse." Minato raises his sword and charges at him.

The man attaches chains to his arms and rushes him as well. Minato throws the sword, but it passes through his head quickly. As they near, he believes victory is assured, until Minato warps just above him at his sword. 'No! He tricked me!'

"Rasengan!" He bashes the masked man into the ground using a sphere of spiraling blue energy, causing a crater to rise up and smoke to billow. He looks down at the mark he left on the man's back, and watches as he warps away.

"Looks like you got me."

"I can read your jutsu easily. You won't surprise me anymore," he responds as he holds the katana up to him.

"Don't make me laugh. I won't let myself be caught off-guard like that aga-" Before he could finish Minato warps before him and stabs the man's chest. '_Hiraishin no Jutsu?! Then he marked my body. And this sword... It's preventing me from warping away!_'

A much larger seal appears over his body. '_A Contract Seal? He's breaking the Kyubi from my control!_'

With the seal's work done the fox begins to thrash about frustrated. The masked man pulls out from his sword and begins to warp away. "As expected of the Yondaime Hokage; you defeated me and broke the Kyubi free of my control. But I'm patient; there are many plans I have left to control the demon again. Infact, soon all demons will be under my foot."

With him gone, Minato sheathes his sword. "He was serious..." He then turns his attention to the fox in his village before teleporting as close as he could. At a high spot he leaps in the air and lands on top of the fox's head. He grabs a head of hair and uses Hiraishin, teleporting away with the demon.

His move leads him to the outskirts of the village again, the demon placed safe from his home. Minato leaps off its head and faces the beast. "Kyubi no Yoko, please calm yourself! I have released you from the mind that controls you."

"I desire not to return to that cage. I want freedom, and to be away from this cursed place!" it speaks with a growl. "Comply with my wishes."

"I refuse," he responds. He then draws his sword and prepares to fight.

"Then I shall destroy everything you stand for." The fox howls as it prepares another energy ball. But to his shock nine of them form at the edge of his tails. "Or, you could offer yourself."

"You leave me no choice..." Minato stares up at its head, and rushes in.

Back in the village an aged man heads towards the area the fox was taken, and sees a bright, orange light take hold. Moving faster he finds the light dying out, and in its place Minato stands in a clearing. "Minato!"

"Sandaime... Please take care of them for me." He turns around to stare at him, revealing his clothes and body turning a bright orange shade. It's as if he's made of chakra at this point. His now black eyes close before he fades away.

"Minato!" he calls out futile, knowing there's no saving him at this point. Looking down he notes he left behind a single item, the katana. He bends down to claim it, and lifts it up still sheathed away. "Kushina, please forgive me for not getting here sooner."

He then walks back to the village, prepared to give the bittersweet news. The Sandaime would also take up his old position again, after enjoying a well-earned retirement.

…

With twin gun shots, the two demons fall to the floor and explode. A teenager with black spiky hair discards his pistols away before staring down at their messy remains. "I still don't get why they always explode..."

"Never mind that Sasuke. It should be up ahead," speaks a blond teen with that same katana as he walks forward gripping his katana.

Sasuke throws his hands up and pats his back. "Hey, don't be so stoic. You'll never have fun with that attitude."

He pushes him back with narrow eyes. "I'm not stoic; I'm just withdrawn."

"And that's why you have no friends," he responds with a laugh before walking forward down the hall. "C'mon, let's go! The party's already starting!" Sighing, the blond swordsman walks after him.

Eventually they come to a set of doors, hard as steel and sturdy without handles. He makes a knocks on the door politely, only to get no answer. "Nothing."

"It all matters with the type of knock you use." Sasuke walks forward and prepares to knock, only to roundhouse kick the door; to no avail. "Damn it!"

"Oh, to hell with this!" Making an emotional outburst, he draws Yamato and slashes; his ridiculously sharp katana slicing through the door as if it was butter. The two halves fall down before them, opening their view to the inside. There in the bright red chambers the duo see a buff man with thin, black hair bench pressing a truck.

Two women in seductive clothes approach them with knives. The man then says, "So, what do we have here? A couple of kids playing demon hunters?"

"Kids? I got more tail than a demon fox!" Sasuke tells him with a smug look.

"Your name is Maku right?" the nameless swordsman asks as he leers past the girls. "Surrender now or we will slay you!"

"Slay me?" Maku laughs at his statement. "That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh. I'm way past your league; you're only good enough fighting those two. Ladies?"

The woman with blue hair charges at him, who raises his sheathed sword and blocks. He then kicks her aside and ducks under the red hair's swipe. Sasuke steps in and sweep kicks that same broad, before leering up her skirt to see white panties. "White? That's actually surprising coming from you."

"Like what you see? Then take it with you to the afterlife!" Her face explodes, transforming into a goblin like design. Snarling she lunges at Sasuke, but he flips backwards and kicks her in the air.

His friend slams his weapon on his opponent's shoulder before pushing her to the right and thrusting his palm into her face. She crawls back up and attempts to bite his head off, only to meet a punch. He could easily predict her movements and strike perfectly.

Sasuke is busy playing with his foe however, not enough using his weapons. He soon grabs her from behind, coping a feel. "Ooh, nice! If only the window matched the seal."

She stabs him in the stomach, causing him to back away as blood leaks out. She snarls turning around to grab his head to mush it. "Don't count on it!" He headbutts her and draws his guns, filling her full of holes. She falls backwards exploding into a bloody mess.

The blond swordsman kicks his enemy back and jabs her in the stomach a few times, her shirt ripping off from the final attack. She falls over in pain, and he draws Yamato fully. Just before he could deliver the final blow her face returns to her more humane, lovely appearance. "Please... Don't..." she begs as innocent as she could. He stares down at her for a moment before using his left hand to drag her shirt back over her chest. He then slashes her, the damage accumulating up to then causing her to die the same way.

By then Maku has dropped his truck, and stares at the two with intrigue. Sasuke pulls out the knife and puts his guns away. The demon then says, "You two pests are a lot stronger than I expected. But it doesn't matter; in the past, now, and towards the future I will always be the strongest! You two brats will rue the day you went up against the Black Bear Demon Maku!"

He sheathes his katana and walks forward, even as Maku brims with demonic energy, but Sasuke holds out his silver claymore to block him. "Nah, I got this." He then walks over to Maku.

"I'll kill you all with my very power!" He then transforms, turning into a malicious demon bear twice the size of the truck from earlier. Maku charges at Sasuke. "You brats will soon see how strong my power truly is! With this form and size there is no one, NO ONE, WHO IS STRONGER THAN ME RIGHT-"

In the short time it takes him to start yelling, Sasuke dips forward past his claws and slashes forward. To Maku's brief surprise the sword slashes through him straight down. Split down the middle, Maku's last thoughts are, "That's not right," before he dies; his blood oozes down on Sasuke's shoes.

"Ah great; I just got these cleaned," he complains as he looks down at his feet. "Hey Naruto, how strong was this guy?"

Naruto digs into his jumpsuit and pulls out a book. He opens it and looks through. "Lower Class C, South Captain of the Tailed Army – Maku. It turns out his weakness is the face. That explains why Rebellion cut through so cleanly."

"Great. Guess only one of us was needed though," he says before sheathing Rebellion. He then watches as Maku dissolves. "No Devil Arms; oh the hell well!"

"Let's go. This was a bust," Naruto gripes with a sigh as he walks through the chamber doorway.

"Yo, why are we after Devil Arms anyway?" asks Sasuke while following him.

"It's a secret, for now."

"Come on, lighten up! I went through the trouble of working with you; the least you can do is-" Naruto glares back at him.

"There are some things off limits even to your cousin." He turns around to walk further, ignoring anything else he'll ask of him.

'_You're probably wondering why I'm working with this idiot, or why I have these weapons. I am Naruto Uzumaki, one of the non-humans living in this Shinobi ruled world. But unlike most of them I work to fight some of those other monsters. This idiot next to me is my partner and cousin Sasuke Uchiha; he like me isn't human either. The symbols of our non-human status are left in the hands of these swords we hold, artifacts held by an ancestor we both share: Yamato of the Uzumaki/Senju clan and Rebellion of the Uchiha clan. There's a reason why we have them, but-_'

"Hey, quick the monologue and get a move on!" Sasuke shouts, interrupting Naruto's thoughts. Angry, he draws Yamato and stabs at him. "Whoa, watch it!"

'_I don't think this is gonna work._' On their way out Sasuke looks back, noticing a loud noise. "What?"

"You hear that?" Naruto looks in his direction, only to see nothing. "I swear there's something there."

"Well if it's a demon then there's no yes or no about what they can do." He then runs off as fast as he could, his partner and cousin following him. Their worries would be confirmed as a spider-like entity watches them from the cracks in the ground.

Eventually they make it out of the cave and hurry through the forest. "Why are we running anyway?"

"Our objective was to go in and kill Maku; we can't afford our identities be leaked out or they'll hunt us back to the village. No one else should get involved," he tells him as they go. Knowing he's right, Sasuke rolls his eyes with a shrug.

Bullets blow up the background as they leave, ending the chapter.

* * *

_**Devil 1: The Opening Act**_

* * *

Manabu: And there you have it; Garo's shine has been restored.

Alger: Wrong story, event and franchise.

Manabu: Oh right. Anyway, this chapter ends. Next time we look back into the past at how Naruto and Sasuke gained their powers. That is, depending on how many people like it.


	2. The Birth of The Divine Comedy

_**Devil Hunters of Konoha**_

Disclaimer: I do not own DmC, Devil may Cry or Naruto.

Alger: Welcome back. Because so many people favorited it, this will extend fully into a story. Maybe it'll pass the 43 mark Water Princess left.

Hilbert: Before we begin, we need to know about the pairing. Is it okay?

Manabu: We haven't done Konan yet, though we've hinted and build up to it in Shiki and Awaken the Hero, but those might not continue anytime soon. The j button is still broken and it's a pain going to the library to work on the stories.

Alger: So? What we do is necessary to get things done. The pairing is Naruto x Konan or Tenten, Sasuke x Samui, and Haku x (?). You get to decide either Sakura, or Mei for Haku.

Legend-

"" Speech

'' Thoughts, or quotes

... Timeskip

* * *

_**Devil 2: The Birth of The Divine Comedy**_

* * *

_"You're probably wondering how we came to be like this, right?"_

_"Who are you talking to?"_

_"Well before you go making assumptions, allow me to put those questions to rest. The following is our prologue."_

_"Seriously, why are you looking and talking like someone's watching us?" Naruto points to the fourth wall, and Sasuke kicks it down. Things then go fuzzy._

"Mom, I caught it!" I call out as I hold up a kunai my mom threw at me. It's rubber so it still kind of hurts, but this is actually one of the few times me and mom actually spend time together what with her duties.

"That's great. Bring it over," she says to me, and I rush over fast as I could. I notice something up with her eyes that feel sad. "Is something wrong Naruto?"

"Mom, you look tired. Would you like to nap?" She smiles a bit, but it's a kind of sad one too.

"I would if I could. I have too much to do." Mom then pockets the weapon into her shirt and picks me up. And for the life of me I forget what to ask near her warmth. It's so warm I fall asleep.

I wake up in darkness where I find myself in bed. Guess I dosed off. Oh well. "Time for milk." I walk out of my room to reach the kitchen, but as I do I still worry about mom. She's really doing allot: raising me, supporting us by being a ninja, that secret training with that sword she thinks I don't know, and other stuff. Even with help from Miss Mikoto and old man Sarutobi she's still like that. If only there was something I could do to help.

"That's foolishness!" I hear that coming from the opposite end of the hall. I head in that direction where mom's study room is; I don't know why she has one, but whatever. I creep near the door as quietly as I can, a skill I've practiced thanks to mom, and looking through the creek in the doorway I see old man Sarutobi talking to mom. "Do you know what that'll entail?"

"I do. And I know what I'm talking about when I say I'm going to do this." I hear her say. She picks up the sword she's always practicing with; I think the name is Yamato. "I have to do this; I know Minato is alive."

"But we don't know that," the old man responds. Wait, who's Minato? "Are you really going to risk your life to find him even if there's a slight chance he'll appear? You still can't control Yamato."

"I don't care! I refuse, absolutely refuse, to think Minato would be so careless as to let himself die. My husband is far craftier than that." Husband? Wait, last I remember husband meant a guy who's married. So then, Minato's my father?

"And what of Naruto? What would happen to the poor boy should he discover you end up kidnapped, or dead?" Dead? That's it; I can't take this anymore.

"Stop it!" I shout, bursting into the room. Sarutobi looks at me like he's not surprised, but mom definitely is. "Mom, please think about what you're doing!"

"Naruto, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you're about to risk your life! Why?!" She walks over to me with Yamato in hand. The fear of mom dying, I can't bear it. I don't want her to lose her life! I'll go in her place if I have to!

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to find your father. If there's even the slightest chance he's alive, I'll take it; that's just the kind of thing he'd say actually," she says, and I could sense she's kind of desperate to do this. She's going to go no matter what I say.

"You can't leave Kushina. You cannot draw Yamato, and Naruto cannot defend himself. You said yourself he doesn't want to become a ninja," he responds with convincing force.

"That's why he'll be safe. If he stays away from being a ninja he'll be safe from danger." Is that why she's comfortable leaving? That I won't get into trouble because I didn't want to become a ninja?

"Then…" I reach out and grab Yamato before moving away from her.

"Naruto! Give that back now!" she demands.

"No… Mom, I…" I grab the sword handle and pull it out, raising the katana high up in the air. Wait, I can draw the sword? But why couldn't mom pull it?

That's when everything turns dark.

Quickly I open my eyes, and to my surprise I'm in a world of darkness. The only light I can see is coming from the water flowing up from the ground. It's kind of shallow though, and I don't feel wet. But before me I see a man with silvery white hair slicked back to resemble fire, light blue eyes piercing into mine and a skin tone lighter than my own. He has a black dress shirt with brown boots over blue jeans. He also has a blue, leather jacket with gold trimmings, brown finger-less gloves and a blue necklace. "So, you're the new one."

"New what? Who are you?"

"I am the spirit that resides with Yamato," he tells me as he walks to the side, circling me. "You came to this landscape within the sword when you drew it, and such a thing is only possible if you possessed his blood. But a child?" He stops. "There either must be peaceful times on the outside or you're the last of your kind."

"What are you talking about?" He sighs.

"I believe you drew this then out of curiosity. Strange though you resemble my last master Minato." Minato?

"You know him?! That's the name of my dad!"

He shakes his head downward and chuckles slightly. "That explains a bit then. He must have died in battle and you want to avenge him." Avenge? Oh, he means revenge. I would like to find out who killed him, and take him down so mom won't put herself through any of that. So I nod. "I see. A contract can be made between us, but no."

"No? What do you mean no?!" He rushes forward and stabs at me. I can't feel anything though, even though I can clearly see the sword Yamato sticking in me.

"It's because your heart is weak." He pulls out and slashes, and even though my head falls off I can't feel pain. It's like this really is a dream, but why can't I wake up?!

He picks up my head; I feel so helpless! "Power is everything, and the only thing that matters. How can I trust you to wield my power if you don't have the physical OR mental strength worthy of it? But you're young so I'll give you time; come back when you're not a disappointment."

Everything goes white, and suddenly I wake up to find myself in bed. Mom's standing over me, along with the old man. "Naruto, you're okay!"

I can still remember what he said; I'm weak. I'm not strong. I don't have the mentality to wield his power... I'll prove to him I can become stronger! "Mom, I want you to teach me swordsmanship. I want to become a ninja."

She backs away in shock. I could see it in her eyes. "Naruto, do you know what you're saying?"

"I do. I want to become stronger, stronger than anyone else; so strong you'll never feel tired ever again."

She then smiles. "Very well. If you want, I can't stop you..."

From that moment on Mom has been personally training me, preparing me for the academy. I've been able to cover a lot of things, except genjutsu, and in the three years before I joined the academy I believe I'm fully prepared to take him on. I've even been able to train against Sasuke, who for some reason had the same idea.

The day before the academy I sneak into my mom's study and draw Yamato again. I then appear in the world again, where he appears at a koi pond. It seems the world is in some spring landscape with cherry blossoms flowing. "It's beautiful!"

"So, are you ready for your evaluation?" He looks to me with a scathing scowl.

"I am." I could tell from the look on his face that he's atleast slightly surprised to see my change in demeanor.

"13 and already showing signs of a ruler. You can fake it pretty well." Damn, he saw through it. "But I believe this is good enough; eventually you'll come to embrace this form and truly seek out power."

"True, I do need power. But I don't want to be so obsessed with it I lose who I am. If I became what you want me to be, I'll lose sight of what's really important." I could feel my fists tightening. "Power is my means to punish bad people and protect the people I care about."

He stares at me again, but only briefly before saying, "Then prove it to me. Use my power to your heart's content, and unleash the devil inside."

He raises his hand and grips before my heart, and Yamato appears there. The sword, and himself, enter into me to my surprise.

I wake up, and see that I'm back in mom's study. Yamato remains in my hand, but I sheath it once more to take it along. I leave her study, going down the halls and out the door to seek out anyone else. That's when I see mom coming up to me. "Mom."

"Naruto! Why do you have Yamato? You can't-" I draw the sword and raise it high in the air; the look on her face is priceless. "You drew it?"

"Mom, I've decided to wield Yamato and become a strong man. Even if I'm not the strongest I'll make sure no one else suffers like you did." I sheath away Yamato and walk forward, giving her a hug. "Mom..."

"Naruto... You're strong enough as it is... I don't want you to feel like you have to do this; I don't want you to give up your life the way Minato did."

"I won't. I promise." I could feel her arms wrap around me in a hug. Please, accept my path; I don't want to lose you, mom!

The Next Day...

"So, with that I want everyone to review and feel welcomed. Since this is the first day each student will pick a sparring partner and for five minutes fight eachother," says the teacher Iruka Umino; thank goodness he picked it, because it's such a beautiful day to fight. With that everyone begins picking a partner to spar with, and my first choice is good ol' Sasuke.

So I walk over to him, surrounded by a fanclub of girls who think he's the king. Now that I think about it he's changed a bit too; before he was this strict weirdo and now he's mellowed out. I could tell even in our fights. But before I could reach him, some other guy with red markings on his face appears before me. He has a white furred dog on his head. "Yo. Naruto, right? How's about a friendly spar?"

"... Sure." This won't take long. Everyone goes to face their opponents, while me and...who's he again? "So, what's your name?"

"Inuzuka Kiba, the next Hokage of Konoha," he states. Hokage huh? The village champion ranked the same as my father... maybe that could be a goal to approach. I'd be strong enough to have a say in the world, and I'd be able to protect people.

"We'll see." This seems to have stirred him, as Kiba lunges at me from the side with a swipe of his claws. Compared to mom though when someone insults her hair this is nothing. I easily dodge to the right and punch him in the stomach. I step back and dig into my back to draw out Yamato, only for it to appear in my left hand as if it lived inside of me. Was it always like that?

"Nice jutsu, but it won't help you!" He then starts a technique and gets down on all four. "Shikyaku no jutsu!"

Looking down at him his claws are sharper, his fangs pointing out more than usual, and there's this beastly aura around him. "He's really changed."

Kiba pounces at me, faster than before. I jump to the side and avoided him, and then slam Yamato sheathed down at his back. While I do knock him down, I notice he left nicks in my clothes. He's much more precise too, like an animal. "I'll make this as fast as possible."

He comes at me with rapid slashes, attacks I could easily step past. Seeing an opening, I take it; I stab my sheathed sword into his ribcage and knock the wind out of him. He doubles over in pain, leaving me time to finish by drawing Yamato and aiming the blade at his neck. "Concede."

Defeated, Kiba remains face up, his dog groaning at his master's loss. That's when I hear clapping. "Not bad man, not bad!"

Looking over I see Sasuke doing the action. "Sasuke?"

"Yo. You've gotten better since the last spar. Of course that was a year ago when our parents stopped letting us fight," he tells me before walking forward. From behind him I could see a sword materializing on his back. "I want a go myself."

"How did you-" Before I could finish, he comes charging in with his silver claymore and swings. I quickly raise Yamato to block, but the force of the attack sends me into a tree. He's surprisingly stronger than I thought. Has a year really changed that much?

"Come on man. I didn't think you became weak," he taunts, but I ignore that. Apparently I can't win by limiting Yamato.

I stand, and draw Yamato from its scabbard before rushing in at him. I swing down at him, and he raises his sword to block with ease. He pushes back and kicks me in the leg, forcing me down to one knee. But this isn't a problem; I slam the scabbard into his leg as payback. Our swords come close to the other's neck.

We quickly separate and slash at one another. His sword is much heavier but I'm easily the fastest. The moment we separate he throws shuriken at me, but I whirl my sword in a spiral and gather them in the momentum spin. I then use the momentum to whip the blades back, but he slices them in two with a single vertical stroke.

Looking to the side I notice everyone else has started watching, but I didn't care. For some reason, I feel drawn to fighting him. Ever since he knocked me aside I started feeling stronger, faster, more alive. It's like something has awoken in my blood; it was never like this before. We dash and clash again, stuck in a stalemate. The gleam of our swords begins to shine the further we try to cut the other down.

"Alright, that's enough. Both of you stop." I ignore Iruka; I can't stop now.

"Aren't you gonna listen?"

"As soon as you do." Eventually we back away and strike again, our swords flying in the air. We then step back and grab our weapons before charging again. I'm not sure if it is because of the heat of battle that we did this or because we each grabbed the other's weapon, but we dive our blades into the other's chests. For some reason I keep trying to stop, but I can't even do that.

With our swords sticking out of our backs everything around me goes fuzzy. My life flashes before my eyes, a mere 13 years of doing what I've done. I look down at his sword, and notice it trembling in my hand. Yamato is doing the same in his hands. Not to mention, for some reason I'm starting to regain my hold on life. The skull that functions as Sasuke's sword's guard opens its mouth as Yamato brims with darkness. Both weapons explode with energy and send us backwards.

I almost blacked out at that time. Looking up I see Iruka and the school nurse coming to see if we were okay, and Yamato plastered in the dirt like a sword in the stone. My stab wound is gone too. "I'm okay?"

"Huh. I'm cool too," Sasuke says as he looks down at himself. We stand up, grab our weapons and approach one another. "You've really improved. I might even say I underestimated you."

"Or maybe you overestimated yourself. Using my own weapon and you still-" Ow! What the hell hit me in the back of the head?

"You idiots!" Iruka shouts staring at us. Apparently Sasuke got pummeled too. "What in the hell do you two think you're doing scaring us with your death trick?! I don't know what illusion technique that was, but I'm putting you both under probation the next time you try it!"

Illusion? That wasn't a Jutsu. I could actually feel my sword sticking inside my heart. Still, I better keep that on the down low. "I'm sorry."

"Sure thing pops," Sasuke tells him. I hear 'Don't be a stick in the mud' however.

_"And that ends my part of the story. Sasuke?"_

_"Bout time! I'll make this short." Sasuke then begins to fix the screen. _

"Hello? Anyone there?" I call out in search of my family. I come out to a field and see dad with aniki. I remain in hiding so they can continue, and there's something up with the sword aniki's holding.

"Itachi, this isn't enough. You still haven't been able to use Rebellion's power to its fullest; I guess you aren't the newest successor," says dad as he picks up the silver claymore. "It's weird; you were such a prodigy among us. Sasuke!"

"Eh?" How did he know I was here? They turn their eyes towards me, and I walk over.

"Sasuke, I want you to hold this," he says to me. Aniki however stands in the way. "Itachi, move aside."

"Father, wait! Sasuke is only ten! He can't take the sword!" I can't take the sword? I'm not even sure I can pick it up! But, what's the worse that can happen? Anything that helps me spend more time with dad works.

I grab Rebellion by the hilt and lift it up. Wait, why does it feel so light? I could see the look of happiness on dad's face; finally I did something he's proud of. And... Why do I feel weak? And why is my vision going black?

I open my eyes again and look around; where the heck am I? It's a world of darkness. The only light I can see is coming from the water flowing up from the ground. It's kind of shallow though, and I don't feel wet. Before I could make anymore comment on it I notice this guy with silver hair staring at me from another platform. He's wearing red jeans under black leather attachments and red boots. He has a black shirt with three belt straps over his abs and chest underneath a red trenchcoat. He also has black gloves, finger-less only at the thumb and index fingers.

"So you're new guy? Guess you're a early bloomer," he says before leaping down. "Still, you lifted Rebellion so I'll give you a chance."

"Um... Who are you?"

"I'm Hugh Jackman... Psyche! I'm the spirit that lives inside of Rebellion. I'm here to become one and give you my power," he tells me as he throws his hands up and sighs. "To be honest I'm not keen on becoming one with a guy. I'd rather the company of a lovely lady."

"Tell me about it..." I don't know why but I say that. It feels natural to say it. I think he thought I was messing with him because he starts laughing.

"You know what, I like you kid! I'll give you a shot. Get to work training and don't disappoint; stay as you are and don't change." He raises his hand and holds it before my heart, the sword forming and stabbing into my heart. It then merges inside of my body, along with him.

Suddenly I wake up, and see Aniki, dad and mom staring down at me. "Mom, dad, aniki?"

"Sasuke, you're okay!" Mom bends down and hugs me. I didn't care so I hugged her back, glad that I was back. I wouldn't know from then either that I would be trained hard by dad and aniki in becoming a ninja. I went with it, because for some reason I loved being able to train with them, but I also feel more free at the end of the day.

_"And baring the time we fought at school that's pretty much my part of the story," Sasuke says._

_"That's it? You got it so easily and I had to work hard?" asks Naruto with narrow eyes. "Dante's sure relaxed in his retirement."_

_"He probably sensed my great power and went with it," he replies smug, his arms folded under his chest._

_Naruto face palms himself. "And there you have it, told from our unique perspective. There were probably more things you needed to know, and I bet if done in omniscient we'd know more. Let's move on."_

_The two hunters walk off into the distance. Their story is about to begin._

* * *

Manabu: And that's this chapter.

Alger: What was the point of this?

Manabu: Brotherhood style.

Alger: Huh?

Takeshi: Next chapter we go to after chapter 1 when they killed Maku. We thank you all for favoriting this story and reviewing and would implore than you continue to do so. And remember, anyone who wants to design a Devil's Arm for the BiJu for this story gets a special mention and full credit. Kurama and Son Goku are taken.


	3. Start to Ripples Part 1

_**Devil Hunters of Konoha**_

Disclaimer: I do not own DmC, Devil may Cry, Garo or Naruto.

Manabu: Welcome back to another chapter of Devil Hunters. As you may or may not have noticed, we've decided to leave the pairing choices up to the polls.

* * *

_**Devil 3: The Start to Ripples Part 1**_

* * *

"Mission success; well-done boys," speaks Sarutobi as he stares down at Naruto and Sasuke. All three of them are in his office with two others talking about their last mission. "You've slayed the bear demon plaguing the western region of the Land of Fire. But while that has lessened the amount of demons there are still a group of them left."

Naruto sighs looking to the side. "There is a good chance someone was watching us, and wanted us to get rid of Maku for them. We have to tread cautiously."

"I don't know; if anyone who wanted us to get rid of Maku for them couldn't do it themselves then they must be weaker than him," Sasuke reasons with a shrug of the arms. "So what's the next mission?"

"I'll let you know," the old man speaks before putting away his slips of paper. He then tells them, "Try to relax before the next mission; you're still both Genin and the only ones I can call upon for these special missions."

They both wave to him as they leave, Naruto moving first with a deliberate sigh. Once out of his office he opens Yamato a bit and looks into its shine. "Another bust. None of the demons we've hunted so far are Devil Arms or connected to the Biju. Still, it's made decent practice for when we find them."

"I'm hungry. Where's that dango shop?" Sasuke mutters as he looks for his favorite spot.

"I'm going to grab some ramen," says Naruto as he and his friend split.

On his way to Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto notices a street performer juggling balls. He and the other performers notice him and greet him to join. "Alright, but only one time today."

He grabs the balls and begins juggling them. After the others add in three more and he has six on his bucket, this grabs allot of people's attention. One ball flies behind him, but he kicks it back in front and continues juggling; this really gets the crowd's excitement.

Approaching Naruto's show are two girls; the first is a brown haired girl slightly older than him with gray eyes. She has her hair tied up in buns and is dressed in a long sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fasteners and a hakama. Behind her is a large scroll. The other is a light skinned green eyed girl with pink hair. She has a red top over green combat shorts and boots. She has finger-less gloves and a tanto strapped to her left leg. Both have hitai-e attached to their heads.

"Hey, it's Naruto!" the pink girl says before moving in closer. Her friend follows, also intrigued. It's been a while since they've seen the guy. Ever since graduating from the academy a month ago he has been doing 'unclassified' missions with heart-throb Sasuke.

Naruto finishes juggling and holds all six balls in his hands hexagonal style. The crowd claps and cheers at his performance. "Here you go."

"Thanks Naruto. Same time tomorrow?" asks the performer as some members of the audience drop come money inside his hat.

"Yeah, why not?" he replies with a smile. He then grabs his sword and walks off, not noticing the girls as he does.

"Wait, Naruto!" The girls call out, grasping his attention.

"Huh? Oh, it's you girls! ... Sakurin and Tenta," he says staring at them.

"It's Sakura, idiot!" the pink haired girl shouts before throwing a punch to knock him into the ground.

"Who the hell's Tenta? If you don't remember our names then say it; don't randomly give people weird names!" 'Tenta' responds angrily. Although it quickly goes away when she sees his face, and a slight tint forms. "Anyway, I'm Tenten."

"Right, Sakura and Tenten. What can I do for you?" he asks as he looks up to them.

"Naruto, I'm a little curious about these secret missions you've been going on with Sasuke," Sakura begins, bending down to stare at him. She notices a certain coldness hidden within his kindness.

"It's classified. We're not allowed to tell anyone," he responds quickly before standing. "I'm hungry, going to Ichiraku. You coming?"

"Isn't that bad for your health?" she asks. Getting her answer he walks ahead.

"I'll go; it'll be a nice change of pace from Lee and Neji and Gai-sensei shouting like that all the time." Tenten walks beside him, surprising Sakura.

'_Since when does she like ramen_?' She watches as the two leave, perplexed by her sudden change.

Sasuke thwacks a pick into a trashcan, after partaking in five sticks of dango. "Hmm, not enough. The taste of dango isn't doing it anymore."

He looks back at his sword remaining on his back, his red coat's tails lying on the ground. Thinking about his other weapons for the moment he pulls out his two pistols from earlier. Noticing how much time has worn them down he sighs. "I need better guns."

Leaving the store, with a tab, he trails along the streaks with a narrowed expression on his face; he's visually bored. That's when his eyes catch sight of the Amane Weapon Shop. "Huh..."

Sasuke walks towards the store and upon entering spots all the weapons they have for sale. His eyes however draw directly to a magazine with a pair of Colt M-1911 handguns. He takes a moment to think about what to do with his information, and grins. "Perfect!"

"Yo, can I help you?" asks the owner, a man with short brown hair and blue eyes. "Oh, you're that Uchiha everyone's talking about."

"Oh, really? Anything good?" he asks him, resting an elbow on the counter.

"Just that you're an flippant nutcase who shames your family." Sasuke falls to the ground, quickly recovering. His eyes take notice of Rebellion on his back, and he becomes further intrigued. "Well, if you can carry around the secret weapon of the Uchiha clan then I guess it's nothing to it. What do ya want?"

"I'd like to have some weapons made. I prefer something of these," he says, holding out the magazine.

Back with Naruto he's at the ramen stand after having finished his meal of four bowls. Tenten only has about two. "Got enough to eat?"

"I consume more calories than normal," he tells her before playing his fifth bowl on top of the pile. But now that he's full, he can fully focus on Tenten, and why she would spend time with him. It's not that he doesn't mind, but he's curious as she hasn't spoken to him much before back in the academy; she seems to have only hung around Neji, Lee and everyone else who would be Naruto's sempai. "So, what brings you to spending more time with me now?"

"Now? I've been trying to speak to you more lately, but you're always away training or pranking others, and getting in trouble because of your pranks. It's only now when you're away from your missions or home that I can get a chance," Tenten tells him. He doesn't know this, but girls have wanted to hang around Naruto more ever since his duel against Sasuke at the start of the academy. The only reason they haven't is because they know exactly who he goes home with, his Red Habanero of a mother. "I wanted to ask about your sword."

"Eh? You mean Yamato?" Naruto looks to his waist where his katana rests and picks it up.

"I'm fascinated with all types of weapons; can I see it?" she asks almost beggingly.

Naruto holds the sword to her and lets her hold it, and as he opens it for her he notices this girlish look in her eyes. "Oh my god; it's more beautiful than the rumors state! 29 inches of stainless metal, sharpened and forged by who must have been one of the greatest masters, and a white handle that feels comfortable to touch. It's been used by the Yondaime Hokage, has slain who knows how many in battle, and still it looks brand new; you must take excellent care of this everyday!"

"Yeah, I guess," he says with a nervous laugh. 'Not at all really; it evaporates and expels any rust and liquid it comes into contact with, and it's never nicked before.'

Naruto then takes back the sword and sheathes it. "Anyway, I better go. Time for training."

"Neh, can I come?" she asks with an innocent smile. With puppy dog eyes thrown in he could tell she really wants to see the sword in action. For some reason he can't find the strength to tell her off. So he nods, and she jumps up for joy. "Alright, let's see your skills in action!"

Tenten grabs his arm and runs off with him, and he lets her. One of the workers, and daughter of the owner, Ichiraku Ayame tries to stop them though. "Wait! You forgot to pay!"

Tenten leads him to a secluded opening in the forest, one of the 23 training grounds in Konoha. Littered across the field are sharp throwing weapons. "Alright, this is my favorite training ground. Neji, Lee and I come here allot to practice our old techniques and new ones."

"Oh well that's good," Naruto begins before tightening his hold on Yamato. He closes his eyes for a moment and inhales deeply, before exhaling. His eyes open once more, giving a darker and more serious look than usual. It scares Tenten a bit seeing it. "I won't disappoint."

'Those eyes... Is this his true personality?' Tenten steps back and draws out her scroll. She draws blood on it and summons a kusari-gama with chain and a sickle.

Tenten leaps in the air and throws the hook end at him, but he raises his sheathed sword and has the chain wrap around it. He then pulls back, drawing her in quickly. She raises her sickle and comes in to slice him, but he steps to the side and dodges at the last second. Her eyes refocus back onto him, fearing one instant she can't see him he'll win.

Naruto grabs the hilt and pulls out. He then sheathes Yamato back, and the chain is quickly cut. Tenten, however, could not help but notice how fast it happened. 'He's fast; he's also strong enough to cut through steel.'

"Hey, you wanted to fight me right? Then do it right," he speaks harshly, almost offending her. She draws out kunai and throw them at him.

Naruto whirls his sword in a circle, gathering them together in the spin. While shocked that he can do that so easily, Tenten forms a bo staff. Seeing an opening he sends all the weapons she threw at him towards her, which she sends away with the twirls in her staff. She then moves in close to sweep him off his feet.

Naruto steps back and swings down at her. She blocks and swings at him before thrusting; this only adds to her frustration when he blocks with the scabbard and swipes a few times. He then slams his sheath into her stomach, causing her to roll away.

Grasping her stomach in pain, she tries to think of a way to catch him off guard. 'I'll use an explosive kunai; this will-'

Without a word he sheathes his sword, and her bo splits into several pieces. Another victim is her hair, which falls free from the containment buns. Seeing her Naruto's eyes return to their former warmth, a light blush forming. "Whoa. You look good with your hair down."

"Eh? EH?!" Tenten goes completely red and looks away. She then begins to frantically tie her hair back together, making a mess of it. "No, you're mistaken! I can't look good in this!"

Naruto takes in a deep breath and asks, "Are you ready to continue?"

"Y-Yeah." Regaining her composure she sends her scroll out in the air. "This will be the ending; since I can't find an opening I'll attack from every possible angle."

Naruto closes his eyes, and from the scroll hundreds of weapons rain down upon him. He then opens his cold eyes, forming a hand seal before shouting, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," and two copies of him appear behind the teen. He holds his hands back to them, transforming them into Fuma Shuriken, and after getting them to spin throws them in the air towards the weapons. A swirl of wind forms around the blades, blowing away any small or light enough; he then takes this time to dash forward towards Tenten wielding Yamato, turning it around.

Knowing he'll clear the field of weapons pouring down on him, Tenten pulls out a katana and awaits his approach, before swinging the moment he's near. Naruto blocks her sword using the still sheathed Yamato, before drawing it quickly with a spin and swinging diagonally across her stomach.

Tenten's eyes widen in shock, expecting her organs to leak at that moment. But he simply sheathes Yamato, and she falls over; the wind knocked out of her. She coughs out saliva as she tries to piece together why she's not bleeding, before noticing he's holding Yamato backwards. 'The back of the sword? He held back even now.'

Naruto sighs and smiles, his warmness returning, and offers a hand to Tenten. She accepts, though still in pain from his attack. "I gotta say Naruto; you're really one of a kind. Not once have I seen such fast swordsmanship; you're probably around Gekka-san's level."

"Probably?" He then sighs; he still has a ways to go. 'I guess there's always a bigger fish.' "Well, thanks for the practice. I'm heading home."

"Wait, you're gonna leave me here to clean this up?" she asks him, though she isn't as upset about it as she wants him to believe.

"Yup." She almost falls over by his blunt statement. "See ya."

"Jerk," mutters the girl as she watches him leave. As she does she can't help but not look away. Tenten then smiles. "I'm going to beat him next time."

Naruto eventually makes it home, an estate that was made for his father shortly before their marriage. He steps on the front porch and enters through the door; heading to his room before his mom found out he was in. He plops on his bed and yawns, watching Yamato vanish in a spurt of light. "Another successful mission, and we've managed to throw away any pursuers. Still, there's nothing on the Tailed Beasts."

He turns over in his bed, finding sleep take over.

The Next Day...

"Alright, before you both get excited I have some news for you," Sarutobi begins as they await patiently. Well, not really.

"Old man, before you go and throw us another hunt I'd like to know if there are any other missions we can take," Sasuke demands from him.

"Other missions?" Both the Hokage and Naruto, as well as the two Anbu guarding them, turn to him. "Like what?"

He shrugs. "Anything that isn't demon hunting; maybe an escort mission to another place."

Naruto lifts an eyebrow; why would he want to do anything like that? "Sasuke, what are you up to?"

"Well, as it just so happens I do have a mission that includes escorting, to the Land of Waves." Sasuke grins hearing that coming from him. "But unfortunately Team Seven took the task earlier today; they left an hour ago."

"What?! You gotta be kidding me!" Sasuke dips to his knees in anger.

"And in any case we don't have any demon classed missions for you; report back same time tomorrow." Sarutobi folds his papers together as he dismisses the meeting. He then rises from his seat, and Sasuke storms out the room.

For a while Sasuke walks through the village, until Naruto meets up with him later on. The latter turns to the former curiously. "What were you planning?"

"Just doing what I want," he replies with a sneer. "I like to have fun."

"I don't buy it," Naruto responds, reflecting his warrior self.

"Which one's Team 7?" asks Sasuke as he looks around.

"They've already left, and we can't go without breaking the rules... Unless we make an excuse." Sasuke lifts an eyebrow hearing him.

"I'm listening."

"If it's that important to you say that there was an ambush of demons and they needed help." Naruto raises his head and stares at the sky. Sasuke grins and dashes off, heading towards the village exit with his pistols and Rebellion on his back. "Remember your alias!"

"Right, right," he replies before activating a technique to change his appearance; he looks taller now with longer hair and deep, blue eyes.

Naruto sighs and walks away, deciding to take his time to sleep for his next mission. As he does he watches Sasuke leave, still wondering what's so important in Wave that he has to do. It has to be personal to motivate a freedom lover like him. Well, it's not his problem.

The next day Naruto heads to Sarutobi's office, ready to see any new mission. But when he gets there he finds the Hokage up and ready. "Hokage-san?"

"This is a bit of a problem Naruto," he begins gravely. "Team Seven has requested help."

"And I'm here because..."

"They've encountered demons." This grabs his attention. It's also the type of news you get when someone opens a can of worms; he and Sasuke took demon related missions specifically so no one else would get involved with it. Those two are really the safest choice for such dealings. "We'll send you and Sasuke out to support; your destination is Waves."

"He's already there then," Naruto responds, taking him by surprise. "Sasuke went ahead."

"What?!"

"If it's anything he suspected demons too; I'll go support."

The Hokage sighs and facepalms. He should have known Sasuke would do something like that. "See that you do."

Naruto smiles before rushing out the window, where he lands on the side of a building and sticks to it. He then runs down it towards the village exit. Along the way he activates a technique, and his appearance changes to having long red hair and purple eyes. His jumpsuit turns a shade of blue before he moves faster.

He manages to reach the exit and starts moving faster. "Wait, should I tell mom? Nah; how long will it take?"

Along the way Naruto continues to run, until he spots what looks to be shadows forming from the ground. While he contemplates how weird it is that shadows without bodies to cast from are forming, they transform. Simian and black in appearance, these ugly monsters leak darkness as they stare at him. More hop out from the trees around him.

"Demons... These are Msira... But why here? I'm only right outside the exterior of the village..." '_Maybe they were following Sasuke..._' Naruto steps back and prepares his stance. The Msira all stare at him ready to attack, when one snarls and gives the order.

* * *

Manabu: And that ends chapter 3. We hope you liked this one as well as the previous two.

Alger: Next chapter Naruto meets up with Sasuke and the new Team Seven, before we come across Gato's hired demon henchmen. Also, a familiar face returns.


	4. Start to Ripples Part 2

_**Devil Hunters of Konoha**_

Disclaimer: I do not own DmC, Devil may Cry or Naruto.

Legend-

"" Speech

'' Thoughts, or quotes

... Timeskip

Alger: Okay, we've tallied up the votes, and NarutoxKonanxSamui wins by a landslide. SasukexTenten and HakuxMei win as well; we may not even need to wait for Oct. 12th!

Takeshi: Now if only we could get that much attention in reviews.

_**Devil 4: The Start to Ripples Part 2**_

* * *

With a click, Naruto sheathes his sword and gives a heavy sigh. "Those low level demons would act on their own, but they're still pack hunters who would track and eat humans. They must be after them."

He takes off across the carpet of blue blood and dirt, leaving behind evaporated bodies. Along the way he begins to notice claw marks along trees as well as bullet holes and remains. "Definitely been here. Still, it'll take days to catch up. Best if I head directly towards Waves."

After hours of traveling it turns to night, and Naruto rests within the trees to remain hidden. He's also been noticing a group of demons have started to move, including those Msira from before and birdlike things called Puia. "Those aren't a problem. Trained Genin can handle them, but why are there so many about now?"

The next day Naruto continues towards the Land of Waves. "I should be there sooner than expected. Traveling alone is much better for speed."

As he runs he begins to detect something up ahead. He could pick up a mist of sorts blocking his path. "This doesn't seem natural..." Before he could make any further assessment, he hears a couple of howls nearby. "Wolves?"

"So, it seems someone has decided to venture into the depths of hell," speaks a raspy and deep voice. Naruto heads into the mist searching for that voice.

"I can easily blow this mist away," he mutters before calling out Yamato and opening it slightly.

"Naruto, is that you?" calls out a voice. He widens his eyes remembering that voice.

"Sasuke?"

"Get back; I got this. The guy who made it is chasing after the others," he tells him.

Naruto closes Yamato and rushes forward, ducking underneath a blade coming at him from up front. He then looks to his right at a figure hidden in the mist; it's a form of shark demon given a shape similar to humans.

"Get moving!" Sasuke shouts, making him ignore the monster again. He runs ahead.

As the shark chases after him, Sasuke opens fire and causes it to back away. "Hey, your opponent is me!"

Naruto continues to run forward, trusting Sasuke to handle his problem. The mist around him still hasn't cleared, and he's beginning to feel there are others nearby. He ignores the gunfire behind him in place of the sound of a sword sweeping through the air before him. He rushes in to where it is, and raises his sword to block a heavy amount of steel. "I knew it."

"Who are you?" speaks the person who attacked him. It's the same voice as earlier. "You don't seem like that guy from before."

"Naruto, is that you?" asks another voice.

"Wait, who's that?" Naruto pushes his opponent off and focuses his eyes on him. He ducks underneath the blade again and steps back. "It's rude to attack when people are talking!"

"Rudeness doesn't matter to the Demon of the Hidden Mist," he responds before faking a swing to kick Naruto into a tree.

He forces himself back up. "You were the one who made this then, aren't you?"

"Naruto, we need your help!" shouts another voice.

"Sakura?"

"A good sword you have there child; my Kubikiribouchou never cuts a second time. What's your rank as a ninja?" he asks him, still hidden within the mist.

"A genin," Naruto replies while forming his stance. His ears pick up what sounds like splashing water. 'We're near water...' Listening further he can hear snarls and grunts.

"A genin? Heh. I bet you gained that through competing against your fellow man," he begins to laugh at him. Several splashes of water hit Naruto further into the tree, but he remains standing like it didn't faze him. "When I was that rank and age my hands were already soaked in blood; you're no shinobi. When you've become so deadly that you get put into my bingo book then you may earn the title shinobi."

Giving no reply whatsoever, Naruto closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He then draws his weapon and swings; the force of his swing blows away the mist and sends the nameless swordsman away. The mist clears away, revealing the man before him; he's a tall demon of a man with the darkest eyes and wraps over his mouth. In his hand is a giant cleaving broad sword with a hole at the top end.

"It's rude to attack someone without introducing yourself too." Naruto sheathes Yamato and scans the area, noting the water he could pick up before to his left and there being a second version of this guy trapping another person in a prison of water. He also notices Sakura with two others protecting a fourth guy from a horde of Msira.

A couple of gunshots resound, and further back the shark demon from before falls to its death. Sasuke then walks forward after twirling his pistols in the air. "Nice try Zabuza, but I was never one for shark fin soup. I'm more of a dango kind of guy."

"You can't be serious," Zabuza mutters staring at the situation.

"I think I understand what's going on. Sasuke, handle him," Naruto says before he turns his now cold eyes to the Zabuza holding a prisoner. He dashes quickly at him.

"Like I'll let you!" The first Zabuza comes at Naruto from behind, but Sasuke blocks his sword using Rebellion.

"Your opponent is me ya little bitch!" He pushes him back before firing a bullet at a Msira about to strike Tazuna. He then shouts, "Protect him properly or don't do it at all!"

"R-Right!" Sakura replies before punching one of the monsters away.

Naruto runs along the water, and with a swipe of his sword he slashes at the real Zabuza. He raises his sword to block, but doesn't expect the force of his swing to send him far back. He then turns to the side and swipes at his hand forming the water prison, only for him to move away to preserve it. Without contact the water falls down, freeing the silver haired shinobi.

"Naruto, thank you. Things were looking down without you two around," he says to him before standing, his hair falling from the dampness.

"No problem. Hatake-san, right?" Naruto focuses on Zabuza even mid conversation. He clearly remembers Kakashi Hatake from his childhood; he would come over and oversee his training, as well as tell stories about his dad.

"Yeah. I'll handle Zabuza; you help Sakura, Kenta and Tatsumi," he says before for glaring at Zabuza, his left eye glimmering with the Sharingan's power.

"Very well." Naruto returns to solid ground and dashes towards the group, knocking aside two Msira with his sheathed weapon.

Sasuke knocks aside the fake Zabuza's weapon before giving rapid stabs to his body and saying, "Here comes the boom," and cleaving clean through him. He splits into water. "Takes care of that."

Naruto draws Yamato and begins to slash at his enemies, before sheathing. Upon click, all of the demons surrounding them fall apart and ooze blue. He then turns his eyes to Zabuza, where Kakashi has sent him flying into a tree with a vortex of water. He's oblivious to the other genin who are just as shocked to see his power. Upon witnessing the power of the Jonin he scuffs. "Where was this power before I showed up?"

'Naruto... He's become so much stronger in such a short time,' remarks Sakura as she looks to him.

"Now, it's your death," Kakashi speaks as he draws forth a kunai to Zabuza's neck.

Before he could he hears a growl. Looking back the two see a dragon head rise up and devour the weakened Zabuza. It then releases a purple mist around its body. Kakashi backs away quickly, saying, "It's poison," before throwing a kunai at it. The mist clears, revealing it has left. "Gone."

"Those demons from before; did they attack you with Zabuza together?" asks Naruto as he walks over to Kakashi.

"Yeah. I believe they were in league together with Gato," he says, admitting to and confirming Naruto's suspicions. Sasuke hears it and becomes interested, putting away his rusted guns.

"How could a demon team up with a human? Who is this Gato?"

"We can talk later in Tazuna's home," says Kakashi as he moves towards his team, a little tired for some odd reason. He pulls down his hitai-e, blocking the Sharingan eye, and gives out a hefty sigh. Naruto walks over and helps him move along. "Everyone, are you all okay?"

"Y-Yes, sensei," Sakura says with a bow. Her other two partners, a blue haired male with brown eyes slightly younger than her, and another with dark red hair and purple eyes, all nod in response. Behind her an older, fatter, man with uncombed hair and a freaked look on his face stares in shock.

Sasuke joins up with them, giving a crash yawn. "How far from that place old man?"

"Hey, show some respect," he barks at the young ninja.

"Ooh, sorry. I'm just not big on old farts." This brings an anger mark to the guy's head.

"Sasuke, this is our client remember? You didn't get permission to take hold of this mission, so you won't receive payment when this is over," Kakashi says as if as a reminder.

"Yeah, yeah, don't care about that for now." He then walks further down the road pushing the old man along, secretly smirking.

Naruto carries Kakashi after them, the rest of the team flanking behind them for protection. When he asks what is the mission for, Sakura explains, "We thought it was a simple escort mission, but not long after we were traveling we got attacked by a group of rogue ninjas."

"Let me guess; they were sent by this Gatou right?" Sasuke says, and Sakura agrees.

"That guy there is Tazuna," Tatsumi, the blue haired one, says as he points to the old man. "Apparently this bridge builder lied about some stuff on the mission; Waves has been taken over by a shipping magnate called Gato Company, who has effectively bankrupted the entire village. The only way they can revitalize the economy is by forging a bridge to the mainland, and bypass his shipping monopoly."

"So he hired a group of ninjas to make sure it stays the way it is, by killing the bridge builder," Kenta adds as he looks over to Kakashi.

"I figured as much when we first got attacked, but when those monsters showed up with Zabuza I realized the Gato Company wasn't something as simple as just a shipping company that exports illegal goods..." Kakashi adds in, peaking Naruto's and Sasuke's interests. "He may be monopolizing the demons under his control."

"I doubt anyone could be able to control demons, let alone a human; it's not like he's a jinchuuriki," Naruto states as he continues forward. '_If so why hire that guy?_'

Elsewhere...

At a fancy estate plastered around a moat, a short man in shades sits at a desk looking down at the village. He turns in his chair when two ninjas walk in with a look deep glare in their eyes. "How did they survive?"

"It would seem they had help, from two teenage ninjas wielding powerful swords," the first one says, concealed by a white mask. "Your other servant has procured Zabuza, Gatou-sama."

From outside the hydra rises from the depths of the moat and hurls Zabuza out through the window. Zabuza flops about before vomiting. "That was horrid!"

"Zabuza, what a shame. I went through the trouble of hiring you because I believed you were strong. I never suspected that you, who could slay demons of such low class, would fall to humans," Gatou makes out with disgrace. He stares down at him and spits, hitting him in the eye. He turns to the masked person and says, "I'm sending you to spy on them; learn what you can from those irritant bastards who stopped Zabuza and kill them when you get the chance."

The young ninja removes his mask, revealing a feminine face under black hair. "Understood."

"Now, beat it; all of you!" Gatou shouts before turning in his chair. The hydra dives into the seas, and the ninjas walk out of his room.

Outside, the other person adjusts his fox mask and turns to face the two. His eyes glow a bright orange before he says, "I'll leave you to to it; I'm heading off."

He vanishes in a flash of light. Zabuza turns to the young shinobi and says, "Well? Go do your task."

"But, what about you-"

"I'm fine; I won't let that sorry son of a bitch get away with it, all three of them," he growls before walking away. He wipes away the spit in his eyes, seething hatred growing.

Later...

Naruto lays Kakashi down in a bed. "There you go."

Kakashi gives a sigh before resting his head, relaxing finally. After coming to the village they head straight for his home, a nice little house placed far enough from where Gatou's estate remains. After explaining things to his daughter Tsunami, Tazuna puts them up and they treat Kakashi's poisoned body. It's all a matter of waiting and preparing for the next attack now.

"Thanks Naruto. I'll be looking for your assistance down the line," he tells him.

Naruto notices a weird stare he's giving him. "What?"

"You remind me of your father." His words bring a small smile to his face. But it goes away as he leaves the room.

Before closing the door he speaks, "Thanks Hatake-san, for everything," and leaves for the outside.

He takes to the village, where he sees just how poor the country has become. There are only a few stands selling good food, while the rest have either semi-expired food or useless items for sale. A child brushes by an adult as he passes by, and he notices how he's stolen money from him. The child runs by him, and Naruto sneaks the money from his hands before dashing in and dropping the wallet in the guy's back pocket discreetly. A few feet away from him, he sighs at how depressing this place is. Even the color scheme is poor; while Konoha would look bright and be great on most occasions, this city seems to be under a cloud of dark gray and blue. It's almost fitting for a place settled near the Land of Water.

He takes a moment to suck this all in, and wonder if his goal to become Hokage would be enough; he feels the need to help these people. Waves is far compared to the other lands, and he won't be able to succeed in his plans if he only kills Gatou. That could give the upper hand to another monster who would want to take his place. 'Will becoming the Hokage be enough? Will I have enough power to prevent other places from becoming like this?'

"Yo, Naruto!" Sasuke chirps in as he throws an arm on his shoulders. "What's with the gloomy look? Still in serious mode?"

"We're undercover, even in this village. If we run into a demon who gets away and remembers our faces, it could track us to our village and fight us there; you don't want anyone we know to get killed because of us right?" He scuffs before walking away from Naruto. "Why did you really come to Waves anyway?"

"Secret. I'm going off to find this Gatou jackass; sayonara, sucker!" Naruto watches as Sasuke takes off. The latter snickers as he makes his way towards the estate. 'Those directions I got better be spot on; I'll take out Gatou and get what I want in one move.'

Naruto sighs before smiling. He doesn't seem to notice someone approach him from behind as he says, "I guess I can be myself more out here. I only really need to change around demons." But just when he was about to step forward, he flinches when he senses someone behind. Taking up his other persona, Naruto turns around swiftly and draws a kunai.

This man in a fox mask glares down at him. "Would you like the secret to defeating Gatou?"

"Gatou?" he repeats, as the crowd around them takes note of the scene. "What do you know about him?"

"Follow me." He reaches his hand out, a weird deformed right hand, and grabs hold of Naruto with ease. They then disappear in a flash, returning within a forest. "Or that works too."

Naruto quickly breaks out of his hold and summons Yamato. His eyes look down at his right arm, which is glowing bright blue with red scales along it. It's clearly that of a demon's. "Who the hell are you?"

"For now one employed under Gatou; meaning I'm here to destroy those who stand in his way," he says, before rushing forward and punching him in the stomach. It comes so quick Naruto doesn't have time to draw Yamato or even step back. The punch sends him in the air, where he finally draws the katana and comes down with a swing.

The man steps to the side and avoids him. Naruto sheathes and goes to using iaidojutsu, but misses each and every slash. It becomes more frustrating for him that he almost breaks character. 'Why is he so fast? No demon has ever been able to keep up with Yamato so well!'

Finding a need to get creative, Naruto sheathes and rushes in, swinging at the man with his sword. He blocks the scabbard sword, but Naruto makes a spin drawing out Yamato and slashing at his abdomen. "Iaijutsu - Soryusen Ikazuchi!"

The man reaches his other arm out and grabs Yamato by the blade, taking him by surprise. "Not bad; I'd say you're becoming worthy of wielding Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?!" Naruto soon begins to worry as he wonders how this man knows his true name. He may have overheard it back when he was with Sasuke, but his surname is a secret.

This worry distracts Naruto long enough for the man to pull Yamato from his grip and kick him aside. He then raises the sword in hand and swings, creating a swordbeam that leaves a fresh slash wound on Naruto's chest. His eyes widen in shock at his sudden injury, and that this person can wield a Devil Arms like Yamato so professionally. He then dashes in and stabs Naruto's chest, right where his heart should be. He cries out in pain feeling the blade pierce his organ, the blood slowly draining out from him.

"That wasn't enough; you won't be able to last long in this world with this level of power," he says, pushing the dark forged steel ever further in. He lets go of the sword, raising his right hand. "But, he would never let it down if I killed you off. Consider this his gift."

Nine orange whips of light form from behind the demon's back, which enter into Naruto's body. He cringes in pain as he forces himself to survive the pain. As they enter him, he raises his right hand and grabs Naruto's same arm. His arm begins to glow bright blue, taking on a new shape before returning to normal. The energy finishes entering his body, and he drops Naruto. He could hear his heartbeat dropping.

"And now you have my power; whether you survive him or not... Well, if you do die then this will have all been for nothing." The mysterious man walks away slowly. Naruto's body slowly brims an orange bright, and his heart begins picking up speed again. The energy explodes out of him before Naruto goes flying towards the man wielding Yamato, roaring like a demonic beast.

He raises his devil arm, blocking the sword stab that pierces in him. "I see you've managed to survive it. The devil's power in you has finally awoken, although it would have been easier had you not had that woman's holy blood inside of you." He pulls out of the blade and stands back, a ghostly afterimage of the devil hand forming by it. He thrusts it forward, and it grabs hold of Naruto. He then slams him into the ground, until he falls unconscious, and that's when his ghost arm fades. "I'll see you again, child."

This time he flashes away. Naruto lies there in the crater, the only part of him moving is his heart beat slowing down.

Elsewhere...

After leaving the marketplace, Sasuke heads towards the estate Gatou is living in and the moat surrounding it. "Made it. Let's get this party started!"

Before he could head further in, he notices ripples in the water and the hydra from before rising up and snarling at him. Tentacles sprout from underneath it and wiggle in the air. "You're that bastard who stopped the fool Zabuza from killing that bridge builder!"

"And you're that ugly mutha who ate him! But enough of that; shouldn't matter if you hate her or not." Sasuke leaps over into the water, avoiding her tentacles, and shoots her in the eye. As she screams, he dashes and slices off a tentacle and jumps out to slice her head off. But getting near her she releases a poisonous mist around her body that captures Sasuke by surprise. He falls back, coughing as he feels its contents enter his throat and nose. "Crap."

"How dare you take me lightly human! I am the hydra Jokatgulm!" she bellows as she sends more tentacles at a poisoned Sasuke.

"Is it me or do I have bad luck with women?"

* * *

Manabu: And that ends chapter 4.

Alger: Next time Naruto meets Haku and some interesting developments begin.

Manabu: Don't forget to read and review, and send in your Devil Arm designs in case you wanna feel a part of this.


	5. Start to Ripples Part 3

_**Devil Hunters of Konoha**_

Disclaimer: I do not own DmC, Devil may Cry or Naruto.

Legend-

"" Speech

'' Thoughts, or quotes

... Timeskip

_**Devil 5: The Start to Ripples Part 3**_

* * *

"Are they still out?" asks Tsunami as she looks out the window, a little worried over the boys who left out. It's still night out, and neither Naruto nor Sasuke have returned from whatever they left out to do.

"I bet they can take care of themselves," Tatsumi says, not worried at all. "Did you see how they took care of those demons? Being out a little late isn't a problem for them I bet."

"You shouldn't be so nonchalant about the safety of your fellow ninja," Kakashi says, speaking lightly so it doesn't sound like he's scolding him.

Sakura and Tsunami look out the window, wondering when they'll return. They wait well into the night, where the door bursts open suddenly and in falls Sasuke. Sakura is the first to note his condition, and rushes to his side shouting, "Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi repeats, moving on his stilts towards the fallen ninja thanks to Kenta. He looks up at him, and the Jonin notes the Sharingan in his eyes. He also sees a bright red aura forming around him, before it vanishes and he passes out. "Get him to bed. We'll ask him what happened when he wakes up."

"Right!" Sakura and Kenta take him upstairs, while Kakashi watches Sasuke's retreating form mysteriously.

'Sasuke's unlocked the Sharingan, and something else...' Now Kakashi becomes worried.

Elsewhere...

Naruto opens his eyes. He looks around and notices he's within a vast field of green, cherry leaves snowing down enough to leave a bed. He remembers this from when he last met the spirit inside of Yamato. He sticks around for a while, looking for anything and anyone he could approach.

That's when he wonders why he's there in the first place; he lost in a fight against that guy with the arm. Is he in a dream or something?

"**Not really; it's a dream, yet it's not,**" a voice speaks to him. He looks around and sees in the distance a cage. He runs over to it, and gasps when he sees a monstrous, giant orange fox. Its nine tails swish in the background of the cage, and deep, crimson eyes glare upon the young ninja. "**Boy**."

"What the hell am I thinking for there to be a fox inside of my head?" he mutters in shock. The fox smashes his claws against the steel bars.

"**That's allot of disrespect coming towards me; if I wasn't sealed in this cage I would devour you and take hold of your body,**" he growls, its voice blowing back the cherry blossoms.

"Why are you in my head?"

"**How about putting two and two together; you fought against a man in a fox mask who implanted you with orange energy.**" Naruto takes a minute to stop and think, and that's when it quickly comes to him. "**There you go.**"

"So that guy put you into me? Who are you?"

"**I am the Kyubi no Yoko, one, and the most powerful, of the nine Biju!**" he states proudly, and that's when Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"A Biju is here... You're finally here! One of the nine Tailed Beasts, and one capable of making the special Devil Arms," he says with a smirk. But then he stops for a moment. "But wait, I heard the Kyubi no Yoko died along with my dad; the old man Sarutobi told me so after I graduated from the academy, and he was there when it happened."

"**Not everything is as it seems kid.**" The fox stares down at him with a snarl. "**It's true I can become a Devil Arms, but the secret to that, I won't just give it to some little brat. What's the benefit of working with you?**"

"I want to find all the Devil Arms, and use them to stop the fighting and wars. Without the Biju none of the Shinobi Continents will need to do dirty things, and what happened with my mother won't be repeated with anyone else," he states, not faultering a single bit. He then smiles. "But, with what you said there really might be a chance my dad is alive, and that makes another goal."

"**Goal? You must be mistaken...**" he says to him. "**That goal, goals apparently, won't happen. If you plan on doing anything you need to be able to use my full power. Even if I died with you, I would be reborn while you stay in the afterlife.**"

Naruto looks up at him, and turns to the lock holding the cage. "**I have no interest in your plight whatsoever; my resentment towards humans shall never cease, no matter how much love you seal my hatred with.**"

"Why do you hate humans?" The Kyubi attacks the cage again.

"**That's the most obvious question you can make? Stupid little bastard!**" he growls angrily. "**You humans captured us Biju, only to seal us away into yourselves to fight and destroy your world. Everything you humans do is fuel towards our resentment and hatred! To think those fools would have survived had they not cared for humans...**"

"Those two?"

"**Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, and the Dark Knight Sparda.**" The fox removes his claws and sits back, closing his eyes to sleep. "**I've said enough. Begone.**"

"Wait..." Putting those names in the back of his head for the moment, Naruto asks, "Have you ever thought of releasing your resentment and forgiving humans?"

The fox opens his eyes and turns to him, almost enraged. "**Forgive... them?**" He then shoves his face towards Naruto. "**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!? Me, forgive humans?! That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard! What have humans ever done to earn our forgiveness?! All they deserve is resentment!**"

"Resenting isn't necessary to live; but from what I can gather you can't let go, or else you'll feel we humans will never change, right?" The fox remains silent listening to him. "If it's too hard for you to let it go, then I'll resolve it for you. I may not know what it's like to be consumed with all-encompassing hatred all your life, but if if even humans can forgive then so can you."

The fox takes a moment to stare at him more, looking deep into his eyes to read his expression. "**You really think you can do that? Trying to befriend a demon? I have no interest in trusting a human, and especially one who talks the same as you. If you really want me to trust you, see you as a friend, and even aid you in your goal, prove to me beyond your words that you want to do it, and that you're capable of doing it.**"

"Piece of cake. How do I do that?" he asks.

"**The Demon of The Hidden Mist... Prove your determination by making him your friend**." The fox retreats back into his cage.

"You mean Zabuza? But he was eaten by that snake demon!"

"**He is alive; that demon was working with Gatou.** **I have spoken.**" The landscape then begins to fade as Naruto leaves.

In the outside world, Naruto remains unconscious, lying face up in the crater the mysterious fox faced man made. A pretty person approaches him, looking down and wondering if he's alive. Before making a move, Naruto opens his eyes and stares at the new person. "Oh, who are you?"

"I'm Haku," responds the person. Naruto stares blankly, noting how pretty Haku is; even more than Tenten or Sakura.

"Okay... Well, ma'am, what brings you out here?"

"I'm a guy."

"EH?!" This news shocks Naruto, as he looks at his kimono and face. "But... You're so attractive! You're even hotter than Tenten and Tsunami-san!"

Haku chuckles a bit. "Thank you for that. I needed a laugh."

Naruto grumbles a bit and looks away embarrassed. He still can't get over his attractiveness. "Do I... Do I like girls?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Naruto focuses on the grass. "So, what brings you out here?"

"Looking for herbs. Some of the best ones grow in the wetter landscapes," he says while holding up a basket. "You look like you lost a fight."

"Yeah, tell me about it..." Naruto then thinks back to that guy with the weird arm, wondering who he was. "Whatever; I won't solve my problem sitting around here. I'm going to go train."

"Why do you wish to become stronger?" Haku asks, looking up at the rising ninja. "What exactly do you fight for?

Naruto turns around to stare at him. "I have to become stronger. My mother worked herself to the bone to support me and look for any clues to my father, who may or may not have died. Instead of letting her suffer, I'll become stronger; so strong I can protect the people I care about..."

"Then, you want to become the strongest person your village, or even the world," says Haku.

"Well, I don't need to go that far; it seems like a goal, but I-"

"Then you wish to become a murderer."

"What?! No! I don't want to be someone as low as a murderer!" He feels offended he would even say that. "Still, having to kill is something we may have to do in a world like this. I just would never be able to kill another human in cold blood."

"To become strong enough to protect yourself is the same level as a common murderer, and having the power to protect those you care about is around those same lines. I believe," Haku stands with a smile, "Anyone who has the power to protect without having to kill another person is admirable. I'd really like it if you became that type of person."

Naruto stares blankly at him, shocked internally at his powerful words. Would that really be possible? "Thanks Haku."

"Good day to you, blond ninja," he responds, walking away to make a dramatic exit.

"Nice guy... Why was he looking for herbs anyway?" He heads towards Tsunami's house, his mind still on what Haku told him.

Upon entering the abode, Naruto speaks, "I'm back!"

"Naruto!" shouts Sakura as she comes down the stairs. "Where the hell were you?! Sasuke was poisoned!"

"Poisoned?" Naruto shoots up the stairs to where he is, finding Sasuke on a bed with Kakashi beside him.

"Yo, Naruto! About time you got back. Where were you?" he asks.

"Not important. What happened?"

"He was attacked by one of Gatou's monsters," Kakashi explains. "He was able to expel it from his systems however, yet still he needs rest."

"I'll be up and at 'em tomorrow!" Sasuke gives a thumbs up.

"Well, while you restore your energy I'll be getting stronger." Naruto flicks him on the forehead and walks off.

"Hey, get back here!"

As Naruto leaves, he wonders to himself why he didn't tell them about the Kyubi's chakra inside of him. He didn't even mention the guy who gave it to him. Inside he feels he should, as that guy attacked him so he should be classified as an enemy. But the fact that he spared him must mean something is up. Is he really on Gatou's side?

Tomorrow...

"Inari, take those words back!" Tsunami's voice yells out as Naruto comes downstairs.

"It's true! They're all gonna die! What's the point?" Inari shouts back, running upstairs to his room.

Naruto watches as he runs away and grumbles. "What's his problem?"

"Inari is just depressed. I had a husband... he was a great father figure to Inari even though he wasn't even his true father. He was..." At this point Tsunami pauses, as if choked up for some reason, "He was killed by Gato a long time ago." Tsunami explains finally, looking upstairs as she follows his steps to his room. She then turns to Naruto and asks, "Are you okay? You've been out all night; we were worried."

"I'm fine, Tsunami-san. I guess I get a little reckless." Naruto says, scratching the side of his head.

"It's okay, as long as no one else dies by Gato's hands." Tsunami says, giving a warm smile to the blond teen despite what she said just now. She walks to the kitchen, saying, "I'll have breakfast ready by nine."

"K," Naruto says as he watches her leave. He then turns back to where Inari left, and goes to his room. There he finds the kid moping in his bed. "Inari?"

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Inari keeps his eyes away from him. Naruto pushes him by the head to his bed. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm here to tell you not to be so whiny about your life," Naruto begins, looking down at at him before sitting on the bed. "Are you that afraid of opening up?"

"Shut up! You don't know what it's like to live under his rule! You probably have two parents who care about you, and you just wanted to be a ninja so you can be a hero!" Inari shouts, tears starting to form slowly. "You're just trying to talk to me so you can look cool! It's different for me; I can't even fight back!"

Naruto pushes him into the bed again. "KNOCK IT OFF YOU JERK!"

"Make me!" he tells him, and pushes Inari further down. Forcing himself to fight back, Inari grabs Naruto's arm and tries to push him off. He snickers a bit, taunting him, before he gets pulled down. Inari then grabs a pillow and hits him with it. After a while of hitting him, Inari huffs and puffs, out of breath and frustration. "So, you cool now kid?"

"Eh?" Naruto pushes him off with ease, and looks over at him.

"You were hitting me with a pillow; don't look surprised. Besides," Naruto looks into his eyes and pats his head, "Even if you're in hard times you're not alone. You got a mother and grandfather who still love you and you're still alive. That's good enough to not give up."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Only because it's true; sitting around and crying about your problems won't solve them. You have to get up and seize control of your life." Naruto grips and pulls his hat off, walking out the room with it.

"Hey, my hat!"

"I'll give it back when you can prove yourself." Naruto continues down the steps, holding up Inari's hat in his right hand. He notices it glowing a faint blue for a short while.

The next few days go by quietly; Kakashi continues to train Sakura, Tatsumi and Kenta in becoming stronger Genin while Sasuke starts getting use to his body after the poison was lifted. Naruto starts to notice his control over Yamato is becoming more precise, while his eyesight is sharper. He hasn't spoken to the fox yet, though he awaits his next few words.

Four days after their losing battles, Sasuke heads out the door with a careless look in his eyes. Naruto notes him leaving and shouts, "Hey, you can't leave; atleast tell the others first!"

"The hell I can't! I'm back to top condition!" he responds with his tongue out. He then notes the look in his eyes, saying, "Back to serious already? It's too early. Besides, no one else is around except Tsunami and Inari; Kakashi took the old man and his brats to fix the bridge, but unless you wanna go bug them-"

"Shut the hell up," Naruto coldly responds before jabbing him with Yamato in the ribs. Sasuke falls to the ground clutching his ribs. "If you head out I have to follow you, or else you'll just get poisoned again."

"You're really coming along?"

"Of course; we infiltrate Gatou's hideout and take out his forces before they launch their forces." Naruto holds out Yamato and walks through the doorway, heading towards the village.

"Hey, wait up! My ribs still hurt!" he shouts, racing after him.

They each leave out towards the estate, but along the way they notice slash marks on the trees towards the house. Following the trail they also find a slaughtered pig. Sasuke looks down at it and taps the dead animal. "So much for this guy. You think a demon got to him?"

"These are sword wounds, same as the trees," Naruto says as he looks at the marks on the pig. He looks back to the house's direction. "You deal with the place. I'm going back."

"Don't change your mind now!"

Naruto knows Sasuke is completely carefree, but he couldn't believe he was this stupid. The fact that there are blade marks on trees towards Tsunami's house and all over the trees means there are some people on their way to them. Without Kakashi or the others around to save them, they'll be slaughtered like this pig by whoever's on their way. What a total fool!

"Are you thinking bad thoughts about me?" Sasuke asks, narrowing his eyes at him as an anger mark appears on his head.

"Try not to get poisoned this time you moron!" Naruto takes off for the house, leaving Sasuke with the pig.

"Sheesh. He really changes whenever he starts to fight. Well, he left me with the big boss so I can't hate him." Sasuke twirls one of his old guns and takes off for Gatou's estate.

Naruto makes it back to the house, where he hears screaming. A flare rises in his eyes hearing it and connecting the voice to Tsunami. He steps into the house and looks around silently, the screams getting louder. In the living room he sees Tsunami forced into the ground by a bandit wielding a katana. Another one stands with his foot over her head.

"Mommy!" Inari cries out seeing her. The bandits notice him and stumble towards the kid.

"No! Leave him alone!" Tsunami cries out. "Inari, run!"

"We only need one hostage," one of them says before drawing his katana.

Naruto rushes in at the last moment and draws Yamato, using the back of the sword to swipe the guy in the face. "Inari, grab the sword!"

A frozen Inari tries to reply to his request, turning his eyes to the katana the guy dropped. "INARI!" Naruto's final shout leads to him picking up the weapon. Naruto turns his attention back to the other guy, who is holding Tsunami with his katana to her throat. "Drop her!"

"Never! If I fail here I'll get killed by Gatou's demons!" he speaks while holding her tightly. Naruto kicks the other guy in the face, knocking him out, before walking in a turn to corner him. He turns his attention to focus on Naruto, keeping him out of his blindspot. Naruto then stops, noting Inari is behind him. He turns his eyes to him, gesturing to the bandit's leg. "Well? Drop the sword and maybe she lives!"

"Alright." Naruto drops Yamato and throws his hands up.

"Good. Now I'm gonna-Gah!" While talking, the man is stabbed in his left leg by Inari's sword. As it pierced his kneecaps, he loses his balance and drops Tsunami and his sword.

Naruto takes this moment to rush in and grab Tsunami bridal style with Inari, placing them away from the bandits. He then turns his attention back to the bandit, who has picked up his sword, and slugs him using his right arm. The attack knocks him clean out, and indents his fist print into his face. With him down, Naruto grabs some wire in his ninja pack and ties them both up, before dragging them out the house. "That should keep them under wrap."

Naruto then walks inside to retrieve Yamato, asking, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Naruto," Tsunami tells him. Inari nods as well.

"Good job, Inari. You're getting your hat back after this." Naruto then takes off, heading towards the bridge where Kakashi and the others should be. "If I'm right then they must have attacked them. I hope I'm not too late."

Naruto eventually makes it to the bridge, where he finds the mist active again. 'Where are they this time?' He calmly steps into the mist, holding Yamato by his waist. Before making a move he hears a loud noise, and that's when he faintly picks up a tentacle coming his way. He steps back and draws, slicing it off. That's when he hears a snarl. "You bastard!"

Rising into view is Jokatgulm, and that's when Naruto notices she has kunai and shuriken embedded in her. "I've found you, so where are the others?"

Before he could get his answer, he hears bits of cries of pain. 'Wait, that's Kenta!' Naruto rushes towards the noise, but gets blocked by Jokatgulm's tentacles. "Sorry, but I'm not into tentacle porn. Get lost!"

"I'm going to enjoy killing you!" She snarls angrily, before releasing more of her tentacles at Naruto. He draws Yamato and slashes at one before rushing towards the hydra's head. That's when she releases her mist, and he leaps backwards to avoid her.

"This won't end unless I can get past that mist..." Naruto mutters as he sheathes Yamato. "Maybe Kage Bunshin..."

"**Hurry yourself**," speaks the Kyubi inside his head.

"I would if I could," he responds. "You know of a way past her?"

"**If you can expel your chakra you can repel the poison from reaching you. But your chakra isn't strong enough for it; you'd be better off attacking her from within.**" The fox laughs a bit over Naruto's plight.

"Look, if you want me to defeat him then you'll have to give some assistance. Zabuza's at stake too," Naruto says as a reminder. "Can you lend me your power?"

"**And why should I**?"

"Because if I die, you do, and I won't be able to keep my promise and save Zabuza!" he answers, stepping back to avoid the hydra's tentacles. "Now, what's it gonna be?!"

"**If you cannot save yourself alone then why should I even bother helping**?" Naruto stops for a moment and lets himself get hit, grasp by four of Jokatgulm's tentacles. "_What are you doing_?"

"I'll swallow you whole!" she screams before opening her mouth to devour Naruto.

"**Hey, do something**!" Naruto ignores the Kyubi as the hydra swallows him.

She gives a satisfied smirk as he slithers down her throat, but she stops suddenly when she feels movement. She then screams when Yamato comes out her throat, slicing diagonally to cut her head off. Her head falls to the ground, and her body sinks underwater, releasing its poisonous mist and Naruto.

He lands and sheathes Yamato, giving out harsh breathing as he tries to move forward. 'That poison's got to me...' He keeps walking until he finds a cage of ice mirrors. Inside he finds Kenta getting beaten down by the ninja in the white mask. "Kenta!"

"Naruto?" Kenta looks back for a moment and sees Naruto, but this leaves him open to ice needles piercing into his back. He falls forward, numb. "I... Can't move?"

"I struck a pressure point. You can't do anything now..." The masked person speaks before forming more senbon.

Ignoring his poisoned state, Naruto rushes into the cage with Yamato drawn, slashing and destroying two mirrors. He then throws a punch at the ninja, who leaps into one of the mirrors. Two more rise up and harden into ice, before the shinobi's image forms in all of the mirrors. "You are doomed. Within the Makyo Hyosho, you are unable to stop me."

"Try me, Haku," Naruto says, his eyes becoming the cold and heartless ones he gains in battle. The ninja looks at him in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Someone told me," he answers, his thoughts going to the fox in the back of his head.

Haku removes his mask, revealing and confirming Naruto's assumptions. "It's true... But let's not let it affect our battle. We are shinobi, tools who kill who we're told to."

Naruto doesn't answer, and instead slashes at the top mirror. Haku puts his mask back on and flies out of the mirror towards him. But he raises his sword and blocks the needles that would pierce his stomach. "Nice try."

Haku flies back quickly into the safety of the mirrors. 'This person... he's so different compared to when we last met... Is this what he's like in battle?'

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Calling upon a technique, Naruto summons solid clones of himself into battle to attack each mirror. When Haku comes out, he rushes towards him and slashes. But Haku manages to avoid Naruto's blade; this however left the mirrors unopposed as each Naruto punched the mirrors and shattered them. "I win."

"How can you be so fast?"

"Haku, why do you work so hard for Gatou?" he asks him, while he removes the senbon from Kenta who at that moment was just watching.

"It's not Gatou I care for; it's Zabuza-sama," he responds. "Zabuza-sama saved me when I was young from the streets. When I was abandoned, he gave me a purpose in life; if I become a tool for him then it would be fine."

"So you become strong, only for you to become a murderer? What about what you said to me about being strong enough to protect without killing?" He can't believe he's getting all emotional at this point; he's fallen out of his stoic persona so easily.

"I can't be like you. I don't have the power to live for myself, just for him. You won't understand."

"... You're right. I don't. But that doesn't mean you have to give up." Naruto places a hand on his shoulder. "You can't live like this forever."

"You..."

"I don't want you to be like this; not someone nice enough to spare me when you could have killed me," he says before turning his eyes to where he can see Zabuza fighting Kakashi. "I'll even save Zabuza for you."

"Eh?" Naruto rushes towards the fight. He moves in just in time to spot Kakashi dashing towards Zabuza with a hand charged with electricity. Running as fast as he could he stops in front of Zabuza and blocks the attack using his right hand holding Yamato.

"Naruto!" Kakashi looks at him in shock. He could tell Naruto arrived and helped out Kenta and the others against the demon and Zabuza's partner, but him being able to stop both and move in close to get in the way wasn't in his predictions. "What are you doing?!"

Without an answer, Naruto pushes him back. The lightning from the technique courses through his right arm, causing it to glow a bright orange and then blue. Ignoring it, he says, "Kakashi-san, I can't let him die here."

"Naruto, what are you saying? He's with Gatou, and he's a nukenin with a hit on him," he tells the blond.

"I know the term of the missing ninjas," Naruto says while turning to Zabuza. "Zabuza, you won't be able to return to your village, so how about joining ours?"

"What?!" Zabuza responds, not surprising considering what he's asking. "You must be out of your mind!"

"Naruto, what are you up to?"

"I'm serious. Sasuke is already on his way to stop Gatou," he tells him. "When it happens and you agree to become a member of Konoha, I can guarantee your safety."

Zabuza takes a moment to take in his words, before laughing. "You really are out of your mind! Like the great Demon of The Hidden Mist would fall so low to make deals with a child! Even if your leader accepts me there's no way I may or may not kill him like I tried to do the former Mizukage."

"I know, but if it's important to Haku and him then it's important to me that you live," Naruto says with a grin.

"That guy..." Haku mutters, a soft smile rising on his face. 'He really means it...'

Inside his head the Kyubi scuffs a bit, before shouting, "**Kid, behind you!**"

Naruto turns around quickly and pushes both Zabuza and Kakashi away. This leaves him to getting bitten by one of Jokatgulm's three heads. He stabs her using Yamato and pulls free, bite marks left on his right shoulder and neck.

"That thing's still alive? Naruto!" Kakashi rushes to his side, helping the faint boy stand. A poisonous ooze leaks from his wounds. "More poison..."

"I was unprepared for that. Since he demands it, I'll devour everyone here!" Jokatgulm shrieks before her three heads fly down to chew up everyone.

Inside his head, the Kyubi watches Naruto before grinning. "**Well, what do you know? You were able to keep your word. I respect you a little more now, and because of that I will grant you the use of my power as your own. Indulge yourself in your newly unleashed devil energy along with my own!**"

The Kyubi holds his hand out to the cage's gates, and out floods chakra pouring into Naruto. This energy explodes from within him, causing Kakashi to back away. Firmly standing, Naruto glows a bright yellow color as a shroud of chakra forms around him, six magatamas forming around his neck with two distinctive pieces of hairlike horns added in. He also has a swirl over his chest and other black patterns. His eyes flare an orange shade while the chakra billows like flames. His sudden change also blows away the mist, revealing Kenta standing back up, Sakura protecting Tazuna and Tatsumi on the ground clutching a bleeding arm.

Naruto rushes quickly to each head, and punches them away. His speed has increased to a point where he's capable of attacking all three at once and send each head flying. Upon landing he rushes towards her body, slicing through and grabbing hold of her heart. With a single squeeze Naruto crushes her heart, causing the demon to die.

He turns around to face the others, the golden-yellow chakra shroud disappearing and leaving him with blood on his hands. He falls down to his knees, feeling his right arm in pain. Looking at it he gasps, and hides it under his sleeve.

Zabuza, his eyes wide open and unable to comprehend how he could pull that off, lowers his eyes. "He wasn't kidding about the safety thing."

"Well done, Naruto," says another voice who enters the scene. Everyone turns to the person, seeing he's the fox masked shinobi. "You were able to keep your word."

"You!" he shouts looking at him. The man places a hand on Zabuza.

"You... Weren't you at-"

"Gatou is dead, killed by a demon he couldn't control. Now that I've gotten what I wanted there's no need to stick around. You're coming too; bye Haku." They then disappear.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku shouts, reaching out for his master.

'That guy... His arm...' Naruto looks down at his right arm, before clenching it tightly in a grip. Kakashi looks over at Naruto, noticing his displeased posture.

Earlier...

Sasuke fires at the two guards in front of Gatou's estate, blowing out their kneecaps. "They'll live."

He then makes his way inside, noting how quiet the place is. "Whoa. Where's the party at?" None of the demons are around either. He walks over to see a group of Msira coming out from the ground, and fills them promptly with lead. He then draws Rebellion and slashes the remaining stragglers. With a glance up the stairs he rushes up them. Two Msira come at him from the walls, and he shoots them into the walls.

Eventually Sasuke makes it to another room, where he finds crated boxes. Busting one open he takes out two handguns and a rifle. "This better work for him." He then tosses them in a bag he brought and performs a technique.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" He breathes out a large fireball that burns the crates, setting fire to the rest of the room.

He then leaves out and goes to the main room, where he spots Gatou behind a desk in his chair. "Oh look, we have a guest."

"Hey, cat man, you got the worse security I've ever seen! I could break in and throw an orgy, and you'd never know about it!" he taunts, holding up his pistols.

Gatou, not impressed, snaps his fingers. From darkness rises four blue porcelain doll like demons wielding saw-blades for arms. "I've worked hard to extend the Gatou Company across this pissant land, and build up arms to gain power and wealth. I won't let my goals be crushed by some small nation."

"Yeah, sorry midget but I just lit up your merchandise. You won't be selling to anyone for a while." Sasuke then ducks and dives past the demons, slashing using Rebellion. One demon attacks him from behind, and he dodges to kick it aside. He then fires in its face, only for it to stand back up. "Huh. Got some good toys here."

"These Elite Stygians are the best of the best!" He hears Gatou snickering and laughing, even as Sasuke fights back.

He ducks underneath a swing, jabbing a Stygian with his sword's hilt. He then comes in and slices its arm off, before throwing it at another Stygian; it sticks out of the doll like demon, before Sasuke shoots at it several times. The bullets line up until the blade pierces through, destroying the demon. He ducks underneath a slash and grabs the second blade coming towards him; with them in place he shoots the demon in the legs, destroying them and forcing it to fall.

He pulls out a wire and attaches it to Rebellion before he throws it at a third Stygian, leaping over the fourth. He then performs a jutsu. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" He releases flames along the wire, which travels and sets flames to the demon. As he watches it burn, he pulls Rebellion out from it and turns his focus back to the other demons. Spinning, he slashes through the last standing Stygian three times before kicking it back and dashing forward into a stab that knocks it apart. "Stinger!"

"Damn it!" Gatou curses, seeing this one teenager destroy his demons. Sasuke fires at the Stygian he crippled earlier, until it does. He then sheathes Rebellion and turns to Gatou. "Why are you so strong?!"

"Wouldn't your ass like to know." He aims his guns at him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Gatou says frantically, getting out of his seat to get ready to run. Msira come out from the walls to attack Sasuke, but he shoots them mercilessly. This gives Gatou the chance to run into another room.

"Hey, get back here!" Sasuke races after him, following the short, pudgy man into an enclosed space littered with occult items. "So, this is where you get your demons huh?"

"Of course!" Gatou says before biting his thumb and placing it on the floor, where a pentagram in purple markings can be seen. Black smoke rises up, billowing. "Discovering these demons was the best thing to happen to me. I was able to cut back on labor just by hiring demons instead of humans; they'd sell their souls for money just like us."

"That's funny, considering all you brought out were low level scum." Sasuke awaits the ritual to complete, and out from the smoke rises a skeleton wrapped in black robes wielding a purple scythe. It howls as it steps out.

"Alright, jackpot! Now, I'll be willing to pay you-" Before Gatou could finish the demon swings, its scythe lopping off his head like a piece of fruit.

Sasuke cringes seeing it, despite having killed a bunch of monsters just earlier. "I guess it didn't like money."

The grim reaper demon flies at Sasuke, swinging wildly, who raises Rebellion to block each strike. 'He's stronger than the others too...' Sasuke kicks him upward, rolling so the reaper would flip over him at his last strike. Sasuke then draws shuriken and throws them, which the demon evades. Each shuriken curves and wraps around it, accomplished by Sasuke using wires on them. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

He performs his technique to set it aflame; with that he then draws Rebellion to slash the demon, but it breaks free and deflects his strike. Caught off guard, Sasuke has to jump away to avoid being cut in two, a large slash mark forming down his body from that attack. He falls to his knees in pain. "Couldn't easily avoid that."

The reaper howls and comes at Sasuke. "I'll take you down with all I've got!" He charges forward, but as he does his body sparks crimson electricity, inciting a transformation in his left arm into a red, demonic claw of sorts. It reverts to normal shortly, and his hair turns silver-white while his eyes and clothes become a crimson red. He then swings, knocking the reaper imprinted into the wall, and that's when he begins to realize his power. "Wow... This power..."

With this new found power exploding from within, he rushes in using Stringer and blasts the demon and the wall yards away. As he watches the demon splash into the sea and rise up, he could feel the power beginning to cut away. "Guess it was temporary."

"Well done, Sasuke," says a voice. Sasuke quickly turns around to face the newcomer, seeing the masked man who fought Naruto(though he would never know it). "You managed to unlock the Devil's Trigger; the devil in you will now fully awaken."

"Who the hell are you, and what does that mean?" The man holds up a mirror, exposing Sasuke's white hair and red eyes. Suffice to say he's less than impressed. "Whoa, holy damn! My hair looks like a dishrag now!"

"I suspect Naruto will unlock his soon, thanks to Kurama. But until we meet again..." He looks out the wall and sees the reaper has returned. "The Hell Vanguard... Not a true ruler of death, you're only the leader of the Seven Sins reapers. This won't take a second."

It howls and comes flying at them. While Sasuke draws his pistols, the man tosses a kunai at it. The reaper gets hit on the shoulder, but ignores it, and continues. He then snaps his fingers, and reappears feet behind the demon. Sand blows out from its midsection in a line, as if bleeding. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. In the time it took him to aim at the demon's eyes and get ready to shoot, this guy has already killed it. All he did was pass by him, right?

The demon explodes into sand and dissolves away, leaving only Sasuke and the masked ninja. Pointing his demonic right hand at Naruto, he says, "See ya," and vanishes in a flash.

"... What the hell just spared me?"

* * *

Manabu: And now we come to the end of chapter 5, and the end of the Ripples arc. Next chapter Naruto and Sasuke try to come to terms with their new powers as they try to use them.

Alger: That's right before the former goes on a mission and meets a pair of wolves.

Julia: Seize the day by signing in and reviewing, mentioning anything you liked or disliked about this chapter.

Yusei: Remember; reviews are what helps a writer get better.

Manabu: Don't forget to read and review, and send in your Devil Arm designs in case you wanna feel a part of this.


	6. The Devil and The Cursed Giant

_**Devil Hunters of Konoha**_

Disclaimer: I do not own DmC, Devil may Cry or Naruto.

Legend-

"" Speech

'' Thoughts, or quotes

... Timeskip

**This is what I live for!** Demon/Devil Trigger speech

_Only those with power are able to make choices._ Flashbacks

Manabu: Wow...

Yusei: Stop begging; it's unbecoming.

Takeshi: That's just the way it is; some things will never change.

Julia: Quit complaining about the reviews and introduce the story!

Yusei: Shut up, old lady! *gets knocked into the ceiling*

Takeshi: In this chapter Naruto-tachi return to Konoha and both he and Sasuke deal with their new powers and the spoils of the mission. You also find out why Sasuke went to Waves in the first place.

_**Devil 6: The Devil and The Cursed Giant**_

* * *

"Thank you again for all your help!" Tsunami calls out with a wave. Inari, Tazuna and all of Waves are with her as they see off their heroes from Konoha.

"Just doing our job," Kakashi says back to them.

"Bye!" Naruto, Tatsumi and Sakura wave back happily, while Sasuke and Kenta smirk and walk off. The mission a success, they wouldn't have to worry about anything but moving forward.

But for Naruto, what Sasuke told him upon his return from Gatou's building worries the boy.

_"Hey, guys!" Sasuke shouts as he makes his way over._

_"Sasuke! Where were you this whole time?" Kakashi asks calling out to him. Sakura looks up as she treats the wounded Tatsumi and the poisoned Kenta with Tazuna's help, while Naruto stands beside a silent Haku._

_"I was fighting against demons at Gatou's place; he died when one of his men turned on him-"_

_"We heard," Naruto responds, taking Sasuke by surprise. "Someone in a fox mask came by and told us, before taking Zabuza."_

_"He what?"_

_"But, this works out for us. With Gatou gone no one can threaten Tazuna or Waves," says Kakashi as he focuses on the positives of the situation. _

_"Probably..." Sasuke mutters as he touches something in his pocket. Naruto notes it, and him secretly signaling him to approach. _

_Naruto moves by him, sneaking his hand towards Sasuke to grab what he's handing him and pocket it, before heading the house. "Well then, mission accomplish..."_

Naruto digs into his pocket and pulls up what he gave him, looking down at a kunai. He doesn't know much about weapons so he can't make out anything special about it other than what he can see and feel from it. Putting it away he decides to keep it to himself for a while. The trip home comes first.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asks Haku, worried upon seeing his expression.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind," he explains.

"Well, talking about them can help..." she says to him.

"Maybe someday..." Haku smiles a bit, knowing he'll hold onto that promise like he did upon saving Zabuza. To be honest she's worried about him too, more than anyone, but all she can do is move on now. "For now, let's work on bringing you into Konoha."

"You believe the Hokage will be alright with letting Haku in?" Kakashi speaks, chirping into their conversation like a bad metaphor.

"The old man trusts my judgment; I was the one who picked out that spy in the Civilian Council." The Jonin laughs a bit. He's got him there. Still, he's hoping his decision isn't influenced by Haku's attractiveness.

Days Later...

Sasuke enters the Amane Weapons. The man sees him and scuffs. "Oh look, the flippant showoff. I told you, I don't-"

He drops a pair of handguns on the counter. "Now you have no reason to complain. I brought the guns like you needed, now you can make my own pair."

"You really went out there for guns?" the man grumbles, before laughing a bit. "You really are crazy; alright, I got ya!" He drops his newspaper and grabs the Colt handguns.

"Also, I have some requests for each one; including bayonets on the handles I'd like the left one to be black and the other white. As for..." And he continues on with his requests, causing the older man to laugh a bit.

Meanwhile, Naruto sits within his home, on the floor after having done his usual training. He wipes free of sweat and cringes, feeling his right arm twitch. Annoyed with the short pains in his arm, he punches the floor with it. His attack leaves a crater, but his arm feels just fine. There's no blister or blood coming from his hand either. 'Weird...'

"I guess that's enough for today." He picks up Yamato and walks off. Upon leading the training room he bumps into someone. "Oh, sorry mom!"

"Naruto, still working hard?" Kushina says looking towards him with a smile. She pats his head. "I'm so proud of you."

"T-Thanks mom," he replies sheepishly before walking by her.

As he leaves, Kushina watches him with curiosity. She could tell something has happened to him, but if she called him on it he would only deny it. Teenagers are complicated, especially him. "Still, I have to talk to him... He's been weird like this since graduating..."

Naruto heads to his room and sits down quietly. He stares over at his right hand, which has been occasionally twitching ever since he met that man in Waves. It stopped hurting, but now it feels like a nuisance that could hinder him in battle. 'I should probably get to a doctor and check it out... After this nap.' He falls backwards, mentally tired from all the thinking and fighting he did over in Waves.

Elsewhere in the Hokage Tower, Haku stands in audience to the Third Hokage Sarutobi, along with Kakashi and other Anbu ninjas. The Hokage says, "So, you wish to become a member of our village. Is that true?"

"It is," Haku answers with his head bowed.

"I don't know if we can allow one from another village so easily, even after the former Yondaime Mizukage's death," the Hokage speaks as he cups his chin. "Why would you wish to join our village?"

Haku closes his eyes as he thinks of his reasons. He has no where else to go, especially since his master Zabuza was taken by the masked man. Without him, he would have to live for himself. 'Konoha seems okay with having those who possess bloodlines, and then there's...' His thoughts go to Naruto, who has supported him this far. "Because I've made friends here."

The Anbu look at eachother thinking about his answer. The Hokage however laughs, knowing exactly who he means. "Well, what's your verdict Kakashi?"

Kakashi shakes his head while still smiling. "I say we give him a chance."

"That's a guy?" One of the Anbu asks out of shock. "I mean, silence."

"Okay then. Haku, we will give you a chance to prove your loyalty," Sarutobi tells him. With that the Anbu escort Haku out, who seems happy with the verdict. As they leave, Kakashi remains behind on his orders. "You trust Haku will follow us?"

"No, but I do trust the one who vouched for him," Kakashi responds before vanishing into a Shunshin.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke heads out the weapon's shop, stretching his arms out. "Now, what to do until then? Training would seem like a waste." As he walks he bumps into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" she shouts at him. Sasuke turns around and sees he passed by Tenten. "Oh, Sasuke right?"

"My bad. I think you're that Tenten girl from school..." Sasuke narrows his eyes as he looms over her body, and then smirks. "Lacking in the chest area, but who's complaining?"

"Eh?" Sasuke then comes over to her and throws a hand around her shoulder. Tenten immediately feels uncomfortable. "Why are you being weird?"

"Do you like it?" he asks with a grin, before turning over when she knees him in the ribs.

"No! That'd be why are you being cute!" she shouts at him, garnering the attention of innocent viewers.

"What was that for?!"

"Getting too close!" she responds. "What kind of pig are you?"

"Lady, you don't know what you're talking about! I rock!" Sasuke stands back up, surprising Tenten.

"Huh? But I hit you with all I had."

"Guess it wasn't enough." He brushes his clothes and walks off. "Don't come my way anytime soon."

"That's my line!" She throws a shuriken at his back, which he dodges.

Elsewhere...

Within the Land of Waves, as night falls, a man looks down to the ground with intrigue. Placing a hand to the floor of the recently made bridge, he grins. "**Blood... Not just any, but the disgusting scent of Sparda's blood. It can't be his however; he's dead... A descendant who has fully awoken to his demonic power?**"

He raises his hand, and calls up dark magic within a swirl of blackness. It spreads out to shape like a curtain, several eyes within piercing out. "**I've found it, the human who has inherited the powers of the Nephilim. Meaning this human is a direct descendant of Sparda.**" The eyes inside give out roars and angry shouts.

"**That disgusting excrement of a demon, Sparda! I would kill him dead if he were still alive!**" One demonic voice speaks.

"**I'd kill him even if he were dead!**" Another adds angrily.

"**Kill him... Kill the Sparda's seed!**" a third speaks out, and the demons all roar in agreement.

"**Now, hold up. We don't know if it's a man,**" says the nameless man, his red eyes staring up at them. The demons remain silent before laughing.

"**It's a guy!**" The first voice declares as if it's a natural truth.

"**All we need to do is track him, and then it's all a matter of time,**" he speaks before calling out more darkness to spread.

Tomorrow...

Naruto awakens, and after his morning toiletries he heads towards the office. Kushina catches him before he leaves, saying, "Naruto, make sure you let me know this time if you get a mission, instead of leaving without saying a word."

"Yeah, yeah," he replies before running ahead. With Yamato in hand he makes his way to the office. There he finds the Hokage in his seat. "Hokage-sama."

"Naruto... It seems Sasuke isn't here at the moment..."

"Leave him. He left off for the last mission," Naruto responds upon remembering Waves.

"Well, there is a mission that you can handle on your own; in the western region of the Land of Fire there's a railroad station. Shortly after you left it was abruptly attacked by demons, including one large demon they failed to describe."

"I can handle it." Naruto holds his hand out to receive the report. After looking it over he returns it and heads home.

On his way home he finds Sasuke in an argument with Tenten by the weapon's store. "Sasuke?"

"Not now; I gotta teach this bitch not to stab people in the arm," he tells him while focused on the bun haired girl.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't keep acting like a pompous showoff! And I thought being a pervert was worse!" Tenten turns away with a scuff.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, pervert is an ugly word!"

"It's the truth!"

Having enough of this already, Naruto leaves for home. He enters, shouting, "Mom, I'm back! And I got a mission!"

"Really?" Kushina comes out from the kitchen and meets with him. "Well, thanks for taking the time to come back. Good luck out there."

"Thanks; bye!" He rushes out the door, zipping down his orange jumpsuit to flow in the wind. The same twitch goes off on his arm. 'What the heck is that?'

Naruto heads out the village, using genjutsu to mask his appearance again. Going west, he continues towards the station he believes would lead to his destination, using a map as reference in case he gets lost. But an hour in he still finds nothing. "Where could it be?"

He looks up and notices a mountain nearby. Checking his map, he says, "That must be it; the tracks lead around the side of a mountain."

Moving along, he notices Msira approaching him. "More demons... There must be someplace they're coming from." He draws Yamato and dashes by them quickly, sheathing his sword afterwards. Their bodies explode upon click. Naruto then looks out into the forest, noting a large growling noise. "TThat's gotta be the large demon they mentioned." He heads further in, slicing through any of the Msira he ran into.

Eventually his tracking through the forest leads him to a mountain-like area, where railroads can be seen. He raises the map and locates a station nearby. "Almost there."

Naruto continues until he reaches the station, abandoned and ruined by the demon he's hunting. The more southeast he moves the more he notices how the landscape is more westernized, as the saying goes, compared to the other countries he's visited. He has never seen a railroad station in Konoha, but knows of the tracks that pass through the Land of Fire. Going inside the station he ignores the giant clock tower outside, not noting the beast behind it, and sees a group of Msira crawling out from hiding; these ones are lighter in skin tone and have flames erupting from them.

"Homromsira huh?" Naruto draws Yamato and rushes in to kill them, but before they could go all out in a huge fight, the demons look up and run away frightened. "Huh?"

He watches as they run, paused in his tracks, but he begins to understand when he hears a noise up above. Rubble falls down along with chewed up carcasses belonging to the Homromsira.

Looking up, Naruto catches the appearance of the demon just as it lands before him; it's a giant orangutan with a black mane around its head and an outstretched jaw. It gives a huge roar, buffing out its chest and shattering the glass with its voice. Staring, Naruto takes in a deep breath and raises his sword. He rushes to the side, throwing a kunai at its leg; it sticks, but faints to go any further.

"How am I going to beat something this big?" Naruto ducks underneath its swipe, and amazed at how far it can reach, before slashing at it. His attack leaves a flesh wound, but it's not far deep enough to cut it off. "Its skin is thicker than what I'm used to."

It swings again, knocking Naruto out from the windows. Luckily there's no glass for him to hit, but he manages to flip in the air to avoid falling on any sticking out. Before he could move in and counter the gorilla demon flips through the walls before Naruto, aiming to crush him; he jumps to the side at the last second and slashes at the arm again in the same wound, hitting bone this time. "Alright, this is working."

He then steps back farther, going towards the tracks. But the gorilla flips again towards him, forcing up the ground and knocking Naruto into the tracks. "No matter how far I get away he'll close the distance with that; what else?"

As if on cue to answer him, the demon breathes out a ball of wind that blows Naruto in the air to hit the ground painfully. Still, he picks himself up and focuses his eyes on his opponent. He then rushes further along the tracks, leading the beast after him. As it crawls towards the swordsman it breathes more of its wind attacks at Naruto, who continues to dodge and avoid them. After a while of running, Naruto stops and turns to face the demon, who doesn't look at all tired from the chase.

It flips in the air to attack, but Naruto sees this coming. Rushing in he sheathes Yamato and hits it while going under, knocking the beast off balance and falling face forward into the ground to skid off the mountain. Unfortunately it grabs hold and pulls back up. He then taps his sword and draws it, running towards the demon to slash its arm. But it breathes another wind ball and sends him flying away.

Hitting the ground with a thud he growls and forces himself up; he's determined to finish this. "I'll tear you apart!"

The demon gorilla growls and tramples ground and steel to rush over and attack Naruto. He narrows his eyes, his sight suddenly becoming sharper and energy exploding from within him, and sheathes Yamato. He then performs an iaijutsu, passing by the demon and landing on its back. Sheathing his sword, the wound on the arm expands and separates in two, and the demon's head falls down. The demon collapses to the ground, its blood leaking out in a sick pool of red.

Leaping off of its body, Naruto looks down at it before noticing a blue aura rising from his body. "What the hell? Ah!" He draws Yamato and grasps his right arm, feeling something seep through his body. Every cell inside of him is crying out for power; he can't feel his right arm still.

He crawls desperately over to the tracks, and through the steel he sees his reflection; his eyes are still the same blue, but they also contain a circular like form similar to that of a ripple, and now his hair is silver. He then groans again, feeling his power receding inside of him. Gasping for air he feels himself stabilizing as his eyes return to their normal blue color, but his hair has remained the same. Even stranger, his right arm has changed into that of a red and blue devil claw. It's vastly familiar to that of the man in the fox mask.

"What's going on? What am I?" A howl resounds nearby. He turns behind him and sees two white wolves appear from a flurry of wind. The red glow in their eyes reveal they're demonic in nature.

He sees the wolves coming towards him, and raises his left arm right when one bites it. It pulls back to keep him from using Yamato. "Damn it!"

The other comes at him from above. Taking a chance, he grabs the wolf's mouth with his demon claw hand, and surprisingly he finds his strength far strong enough to hold it back. It whimpers trying to get free; Naruto sees he has a chance and clutches harder, breaking its jawbones, before gripping the wolf by its neck and slamming it into the other. Free, Naruto looks down at his o-katana, and instead of drawing grabs the wolf he had earlier with his new arm. He then slams it in the ground all around several times, leaving craters in his wake, and tosses the wolf into the air.

Naruto then draws Yamato and jumps in the air, slicing through with ease. The other wolf howls before a strong wind blows, Naruto's blood still on its snout. It flies in a swirl towards the top of the mountains, where Naruto can see it going to its master. "What kind of monster is that?"

Standing over top of the mountain is a skeletal demon. Its eyes, the left bigger than the other, shine basically of light upon Naruto. "I have you now, Seed of Sparda."

He then vanishes with his wolf. Putting up a strong front, Naruto sighs while staring down at his arm. "It's like his... But why?!"

Naruto pulls down his sleeve and walks away. He takes the time to wrap up his bleeding wound too, hoping the bite marks won't leave scars. But as he does he notices the wound healing by itself. "I'm healing? But that shouldn't happen."

Realizing the seriousness of his situation, he heads for Konoha.

* * *

Manabu: And there you have it. From here on out Naruto will start to undergo a change that will shape him into the proper man to bring about peace.

Takeshi: Don't exaggerate.

Alger: Next chapter, Naruto reveals the item, his hair color and arm to his mother and she makes the connection. Afterwards Sasuke gains his weapons and the two devil hunters go out on another mission into Kumo.

Demon Profile

Oranguerra

Msira

Homromsira.

Soundtrack: Cursed Beast (Oranguerra's theme)


	7. Revelations and The Red-Hot Juice

_**Devil Hunters of Konoha**_

Disclaimer: I do not own DmC, Devil May Cry or Naruto.

Legend-

"" Speech

'' Thoughts, or quotes

... Timeskip

**This is what I live for!** Demon/Devil Trigger speech

_Only those with power are able to make choices._ Flashbacks

Manabu: Let's see... Someone posted about the story switching from the logic of Devil May Cry to the reboot and back.

Yusei: Well, the disclaimer says both of them separately so maybe this is a combination of both of them and Naruto.

Takeshi: There's a reason this story is using both canon's traits **Duanemaster**. Since this story is a crossover alternate universe of the Naruto and Devil May Cry franchise all aspects are up for grabs. We needed a way for Naruto and Sasuke to gain silver hair anyway and so we had to borrow DmC's DT forms for this one time thing.

Alger: Kind of pointless now.

Manabu: Let's move onto chapter 7 okay? Announcer!

Tatsuo: Got it dad! *opens blinds to the play*

_**Devil 7: Revelations and The Red-Hot Juice**_

* * *

Night begins to fall; Naruto continues towards Konoha, self-concerned about his arm. He continues until he hears someone. "What's that noise?"

Glancing by the trees he sees a woman with blue hair resting by a tree. He stops to gap at her beauty, before shaking his head. "Well, at least I find girls attractive... Thanks for that Haku."

He sees the woman shifting in her rest, and that's when he notices she's bleeding. Looking down at the wraps he had he goes towards her and checks her arm's bloody wound. "Let's see, well I can't leave her here. And she's still alive..."

Naruto wraps up her wound and sees some blood down her head. "A head injury too..." He checks his pack for a rag to wipe away her blood, and that's when her eyes open.

Regardless he continues, even as she stares blankly in Naruto's eyes. He finishes and wraps her head wound up. That's when she speaks, "Who are you?"

"A ninja. Who are you?" She pauses and tries to come up with an answer, only to fall short. "You don't know?"

"No, I don't..." she replies sadly. "Thank you..."

Naruto looks over her body, covered in a black cloak. "Do you have any other wounds?"

"No, I don't think I do..." she says, placing a hand on his and giving a smile. "Thank you, ninja-san."

"Uh, sure." He blushes a bit and looks away. "Take care."

"Wait, will you leave me here alone?" asks the woman sincerely.

Naruto feints as he tries to say yes, but he can't do that. The act of treating women right that he gained from his mother rises up within and he sighs. He lifts the woman in his arms bridal style. "No, I won't. I'll take you to Konoha and get you proper treatment."

"Th-Thank you," she says before holding onto his neck.

She presents a smile, which causes him to go red again. He then shakes it off and runs towards Konoha, ignoring the snickering of the fox inside his head. As lanterns are lit, Naruto approaches the village with a sigh. Heading to the hospital first with the woman in his arms, he gets her treated properly.

Once it's all done and she's in a room, Naruto prepares to leave. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I have to let my mom know I'm safe," he replies before moving forward. "I'll be back, ma'am."

"See you then, ninja-san," she replies with a warm smile.

Naruto continues home. He's really hoping no one will notice his change in appearance. Even with him in an illusion he still covers his arm. "I have to let mom know first."

Upon reaching his home, he notices the Hokage with Sasuke and his family beside his mom. Seeing the sullen look in her eyes he realizes it's serious. Sarutobi turns to him as he stops. "Naruto, so you've returned."

"Hokage-sama... What can I do you for?" he asks him.

"Naruto, release the genjutsu. I wanna know something," his mother says turning to him.

He panics a bit; they must know what happened to him. Still, this is the perfect chance. He removes it, and slides his arm up. With the illusion gone they could see Naruto's silver hair and demonic arm.

Kushina gasps seeing it, though there's a look in her eyes that says she wasn't surprised. "I knew it..."

"You knew?"

"When we found out about Sasuke's hair we came to the conclusion that you would have a similar change... But to unlock the Devil Bringer the Namikaze have been known for... Shocking."

"Devil Bringer? Wait, what about Sasuke's hair?" Naruto turns to Sasuke, who stands with a half smile looking normal. Looking closer Naruto notices his silver hair and blue eyes, which he expects is from the genjutsu he placed on himself. But then he realizes that they're in the village, so there's no reason to have it on. "Your hair... Your eyes..."

"Yeah, it's a good look. Although I feel like someone dropped a mop on my head cause damn this so ain't clean!" Sasuke's mom Mikoto slaps him in the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Watch your mouth!" she nags.

"Sorry mom," he replies, muttering about controlling women in his life.

"Now that Naruto is here, let's move to a more secure setting," the Hokage says as he gestures to Kushina's home.

"Okay, but take off your shoes!" Kushina tells them as they walk in.

"Duh... We are eastern..." Sasuke mutters before removing his shoes. Seconds later his head is planted into the walls by Kushina.

After digging him out they go into the study hall. There the old man begins. "We weren't expect it to come free in your lifetime, but it would seem your demon blood is awaken."

"Demon blood?" Naruto and Sasuke look at eachother.

"It's most likely," Sasuke's father Fugaku mutters. "Sasuke really has surpassed my expectations."

"What the hell is this about? Demon blood and what not? Are you guys out of your mind?" Mikoto slaps Sasuke again.

"It's as it sounds; both the Senju clan and Uchiha clan possess the blood of demons and angels inside of them, making them Nephilim." Hearing this Naruto stares down at his arm. "While not the same, the blood within you two is similar to the Biju."

"The Tailed Beasts?" Naruto flinches hearing that, knowing that he carries one of them inside of his body. "But wait, how are we connected to demons? And angels?"

Fugaku clears his throat to speak. "The Senju clan and the Uchiha clan are sibling relatives descended from the Six Path Sage, the hero who originated chakra. When the First Hokage Hashirama-dono and Mito Uzumaki married they united the Senju and Uzumaki clan, making you Kushina and Naruto related to the Uchiha as well."

"I already knew that," Naruto says, remembering hearing this talk from the old man before. "Still drawing a blank on the whole-"

"He's getting to it!" Kushina pulls on Naruto's ear, who pleads for her to stop.

"According to the legends passed down by the Uchiha clan, one of our ancestors was a demon, a righteous warrior who awoken to justice; apparently he had a brother who he quarreled with and joined with the Senju clan. That was the start of the rivalry the two clans had before the Shinobi Nations were formed," Fugaku continues.

"Any organization or country that would hire an Uchiha, their rivals would pick the Senju and vise-versa," Sarutobi adds.

Naruto raises his hand to inquire a question. "But, how does that explain the angel portion you mentioned? And why are we gaining these powers now?"

"We're not too sure on that; it's best if Jiraiya explains it to you," he replies, the old man taking up his hat. "Well, that's all for now. I've sent a message for that fool so he'll return soon, but in the meantime focus on your missions and controlling your powers. We do know however that after generations of human blood overlapping the Nephilim powers inside it's remained dormant; only special members of each clan have been able to awaken to such power, most especially Hashirama and Madara."

"Madara..." Naruto has read and heard stories about Madara, not many good. Infact his very name is the reason he notes so many people have disdain for the Uchiha.

Sasuke has heard of Madara too, and while flattered he's compared to a strong guy doesn't really care about him. "I can live with that, as long as I can fight the best."

"Sasuke, take this seriously," Mikoto tells her son.

"It's fine mom. I just gotta keep our names from dragging," he replies before walking towards the door.

Fugaku grumbles as he and Mikoto follow him. "How could my son be like a street punk?"

"Sasuke has his faults, but he knows what's important," Naruto says looking at his leaving cousin. "If anything, I hope he never changes."

Sarutobi smirks under his hat before walking out the door. "Then, I bid you good night."

"Wait, Hokage-sama, before you leave I have something to let you know... Well, two things actually." Naruto stands and approaches him. "Mom, you too."

"Eh?"

"First, when I came here I found a woman who was on the verge of death. I brought her here to recover, but she doesn't remember anything about her past. Is that okay?" he tells them.

Kushina twitches hearing Naruto has brought home a woman, while the Hokage grumbles a bit. "After bringing us Haku you already have another recruit?"

"Well, I don't think she's a ninja but she was hurt. And mom, you always tell me to help those in need," Naruto turns to his mother.

"I also say to look underneath the underneath; she could be a spy from a rival village!" she replies. "Even people who are injured can be a trap."

"I see... Then I'll go face her; she's at the hospital." The Hokage turns to the shadows outside, which moves.

"I'm on it. We'll have her looked at by the Yamanaka clan. So, what was the other thing?"

Naruto holds out his demon arm. "Back in Waves I was attacked by a shinobi who didn't seem to be working for Gatou. He had on a fox mask and was fast enough to keep up with me; plus his Shunshin was better than anyone I've ever seen. But the real thing was how he was able to hold Yamato and use it like he could before, and that he had an arm like mine."

Both Kushina and the Hokage gasp in shock hearing that. Noting their reaction he could tell they know something. "What is it?"

"Your arm has a name; it goes by Devil Bringer, a manifestation of your demon power," Kushina tells him. "Your father, Minato Namikaze had one too; the only reason he would have it is if that person was-"

"Minato..." The Hokage finishes. Naruto opens his eyes and stares at him. "Yes, your father the Fourth Hokage. Aside from his position as a ninja of Konoha, he was also a devil hunter like yourself."

"Then that explains this." Naruto heads to his room. After a while he comes back out holding a three pronged kunai. "Sasuke gave it to me, saying that guy left it behind."

"Then it's true!" Kushina says as she picks up the knife. "These are Minato's special Hiraishin kunai. It even has the markings..." She then falls to tears, along with her knees. "I knew it... I didn't give up hope, but it's true... He's alive."

"Mom..." Naruto goes to his mother to comfort.

'Then that explains what I saw... I thought he faded to the afterlife and took the Kyubi with him, but he lived on...' Sarutobi smirks as his thoughts take hold. 'But why the secrecy? And why not let us know?'

'I should probably keep that other thing a secret too... Mom's already overwhelmed...' Naruto pats her back as he goes through with his idea.

"Then, if that's all I shall take my leave." Sarutobi leaves the home. "Good night, Kushina and Naruto."

The Next Day...

Naruto wakes up the next morning with grief and worry. Finding out he contains demon and angel blood inside of him is one thing; discovering his father is alive is even bigger. The demon fox inside is another thing. So much information, and yet he's still confused; he knows enough to get a good idea of what's happening, but not why it is.

"Where do I go from this?" He then remembers his goal to become the Hokage, find his father and make the world a better place. "Haku's right; I should aim for the strongest and have the chance to obtain more choices."

Naruto stands up from his seat, grabbing Yamato from the side of his bed. Having picked it with his Devil Bringer, it enters his body suddenly. "Huh..."

Ignoring that he leaves out after dressing up, wearing clothes his mother picked out for him before he returned. He wears a long blue coat with three tails and a dragon like pattern rising up colored light orange. Inside the coat it's reversed in color. Under it is an orange shirt and light blue pants. He also has blue travel boots and gray gloves finger-less.

Examining himself in the mirror, he frowns a bit. "Not bad... Atleast I can keep the orange."

He then walks out his room towards the Konohagakure Intelligence Division. "I hope that lady's okay." Along the way he passes by the Amane Weapon's Shop.

There inside Sasuke sits patiently, his legs lifted over the counter with a bored disposition on his face. Yawning, he grits his teeth when he sees Tenten. "What?! You?!"

"What are you doing here?!" she shouts at him.

"None of your beezwax! What about you?"

"This is my family's store!" she replies.

"Crap baskets," he swears before watching her approach him, and then push over his legs. "Watch it!"

"Shut up! You still haven't told me why you're here, you pompous ass!"

"Picking up an order! What's it to ya?!" He gets up and stares her in the eyes.

The owner comes out from the back with a case. Seeing the two argue, he clears his throat and gathers their attention. "If you two can stop your tension I'd like to give you your request."

Sasuke turns to the case and opens it, revealing two M1911 style handguns with pivot triggers. While one is black and has a hooked two handed trigger guard, the other is white and more traditional in the guard. The guns have bayonets attached to the back of the handles. "Sweet! Can't wait to test these badboys out!"

"Now, as your father I was able to connect them to your energy to produce more bullets like you asked, and it wasn't easy," he says before Sasuke takes the guns. He drops them in the holsters he held to other rusted ones. "Ebony the black gun is designed for long ranged shooting and comfort, while Ivory the white gun is for quick draws and rapid firing."

"Thanks old man." Sasuke places money on the table. "That should cover the rest, and a little extra to get your daughter a toy and relieve that stress."

"What?!" Sasuke heads out without answering her. He twirls Ivory in his hands takes aim at random stuff. "Why is Naruto friends with that weirdo?"

The Uchiha Devil Hunter heads through the village, expecting to see Naruto on the streets doing his acts. But he ends up finding Naruto heading towards the Intelligence Division, a little confused. "What's he up to?"

Naruto enters the building stealthily, and after looking around he finds the Hokage with the blond male leader of the Yamanaka clan Inoichi. He sees him with her hand on the woman's head, who's currently unconscious and inside the Mind Reading Amplification Machine. "Naruto, you shouldn't be here."

'Guess I still can't sneak up on him.' "I wanted to know if she's okay," he responds.

"Naruto, this is a dire situation. Inoichi has to enter her mind and confirm beyond a doubt that she isn't a threat. With her memory gone this will take a while," says Inoichi as he continues to concentrate.

He sighs inwardly as he turns away. He heard Haku had to go through tests to prove his loyalty, so he expected a similar thing for her. He's not even sure why he's helping her in the first place. He feels compelled to help her, like his friendship with Haku; he wants to help as many people as he can.

The hours go by, and finally Inoichi removes his hand from Konan. "It seems she really doesn't know her past."

"She doesn't?" Naruto asks.

"It would be one thing if she forget or her memories were suppressed/repressed, but this is a different issue; it's as if someone has directly stolen her memories. There's nothing I can gather from her mind, except for her name," he replies before the machine opens up to allow the woman to fall. Naruto rushes forward and catches her, not knowing why he did it.

"What's her name?" Naruto asks as he helps her up over his shoulder.

"Konan." Naruto looks over at her. "Okay, Konan. So what's the verdict?"

"She'll be left in your care, but like Haku under surveillance. Her memories being unreachable leaves me worried," says the Hokage as he stares at Konan.

After learning of this and believing he will need to tell mom, Naruto returns home with the blue haired woman in his arms. As he does he forgets about his worries concerning his Nephilim heritage, and becomes more focused on Konan for a strange reason. 'Why am I so concerned about others?'

Before coming inside the woman begins to shift in his arms. He lays her quickly down on the ground, not taking the time to think to lay her inside. She opens her eyes and stares at him, a sense of calmness sweeping her. "Ninja-san..."

"It's Naruto. Just call me that," he tells her before she sits up. "I've spoken to the leader of the village, and I don't think we can get back your memories."

"R-Really..." Konan's eyes grow downcast.

"But, that doesn't mean you can't make new ones! Besides, it doesn't mean they're completely gone..." he says frantically as a means to calm her down.

"You're just saying that..."

"No, I'm not. I don't know why, but I want to help you. I want to help everyone," he says to her. "I just do."

Konan feels uplifted by his determination and confidence, and smiles at him. "Thank you." He offers his left hand to her and she accepts, standing thanks to him. She also notices his right hand's fingers are glowing, in comparison to the rest of his arm which is completely concealed by the sleeve and glove. "So, where do we go from here?"

"We'll start slow; the Hokage's letting you live with us under our custody, so you get to meet my mom," he tells her.

He enters his house with her, and sees his mother in the kitchen making lunch. "Oh, Naruto! You're... back..." Her calm and warm expression changes seeing the woman near her son. "... Is that her?"

"Yeah. The Hokage said she would be in my care for the time being," he tells her. "Her name is Konan."

"It is?"

"Yeah, Inoichi-san said so after diving into your mind... It's a special technique the Yamanaka clan can do, but they could only find out your name," he says to Konan.

"Well, atleast I have a name... Konan, huh?" she speaks, finding familiarity in the name. She then approaches Kushina, who's still unease with Konan. "So, you're Naruto-san's mother, right?"

"Yes, Uzumaki Kushina, and I would like it if you would refer to me in a manner of respect if you're going to be under my care," she says with the tiniest bit of venom.

"Eh? But I was-"

"You were, but I would be a fool to think my son could take care of a woman by himself. You'll answer to me," she states, and sweat falls down Naruto's face.

Konan turns to Naruto and hugs his arm, causing him and his mother to go red; but while his is out of embarrassment, hers is merely due to rage. "Oh, I don't know. He took real good care of me bringing me here."

"WHAT?!" Her screams could be heard throughout the village.

Two Days Later...

Naruto leaps back to avoid ice needles raining down upon him. He dashes in and slides, sweeping Haku to the ground. He then folds his arms and pushes the guy into the ground, using his demon arm. "I win, Haku."

"Really..." Haku explodes into water, revealing himself to be a water clone.

"When did he have time for that?" Looking back, Naruto sees a few more clones coming his way. "Alright, try this!"

He holds his arm out, and a ghost version of it forms. He then throws a punch, blowing them away. Realizing they were all fakes, he raises Yamato and blocks Haku's ice attack before kicking him in the legs and drawing the sword; with it aimed at his neck, Haku submits. "Your powers are growing, Naruto. That arm of yours is harder than it looks."

"I know," he says before sheathing his sword and staring at his arm. "This Devil Bringer is making me stronger... By the way, it's nice that you're accepted by the village; I was a little worried for a moment."

"I was too... Thank you," says Haku before looking up. "I don't know why but you've been so helpful to me since we met."

"Well, you're right. I should aim for becoming stronger than anyone if I want to make a difference. Hokage will lead up to it," says Naruto while gripping his fist.

"By the way, who is she?" Haku gestures with his head over to Konan cleaning the floors of his home's porch.

"She's Konan, a woman with amnesia living with us," he explains, looking over to the blue haired beauty. She looks over at him and waves.

"She seems to have a thing for you," Haku states the moment he notices her smile. "It's probably a case of chivalric romance."

"Huh?"

"She's infatuated with you because you saved her," he answers, surprising him.

"I'm not sure about that..." Naruto mutters sheepishly while rubbing his head. "Anyway, I gotta go."

"Eh?"

"I have to check for new missions today." Naruto rushes off towards the Hokage's office.

"So busy..." Haku looks up at the sky, seeing the sun is still resting in the east. "It's early though."

Naruto reaches the Hokage's office, where he finds Sasuke already waiting for him. Near him he sees a girl with dark blue-purple hair and white eyes dressed in violet clothing. He remembers those eyes being of the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan, but not the name of the girl. Turning to Sasuke, he says, "Whoa, you're early."

"Yeah..." Sasuke responds, not sounding at all laid-back this time.

The girl notices him and squirms back a bit, bright redness on his cheeks. 'It's Naruto-kun!' "H-Hi."

"Hey," he says quickly to her. "What's wrong?"

"We have a new mission for you two," the Hokage says before holding out papers. "I assume you remember the Land of Lighning, north-east of the Land of Fire right?"

"Yes..." Naruto responds. "We went there before on a mission to hunt demons, but we haven't gotten any more missions from them lately."

"There's a reason for that, but not now. Team Gai has been attacked by demons shortly during a mission in that continent," he says, shocking the silver haired Uzumaki. He remembers that's Tenten's team. "They sent a carrier pigeon to request backup that arrived today."

"Can we leave out now?" Sasuke asks quickly, anxious to get going.

"You may go, and I will also be sending in Hinata Hyuuga of Team Eight to assist in finding them; your mission is to find Team Gai and assist them on their mission." With their mission clear, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata head out to save the day.

Naruto quickly heads home first, where he finds Konan feeding the birds. "Konan!"

"Oh, Naruto-san," she says in a shock.

"Konan, I need you to tell mom I'm going on a mission. I don't know when I'll return though." Giving her the message, he heads off. But Konan reaches out and grabs his arm. "Huh?"

"Well if you're going, be careful out there," she speaks, her smile lighting his cheeks red.

"Y-Yeah!" he responds quickly before running off. 'What was that about?'

Konan goes back to feeding the birds, who seem at peace in her presence. Her eyes suddenly change to a ripple style, before they return back; but she continues as if nothing happened.

Back with Naruto he, Hinata and Sasuke head out the village, quickly taking to the trees. As they do, Naruto begins to worry about his friend Tenten in any form of trouble. Looking at Sasuke he could see he's worried by the glare in his eyes. He couldn't tell how Hinata thinks of the situation, but then again he doesn't know much about her. All he knows is that he witnessed her fighting in class and noticed her lack of self-confidence, and helped her achieve some of it.

"Um, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata begins, gathering their attention. "When Hokage-sama m-mentioned demons, did he mean actual demons?"

"Yeah," his response quick and cold, she falters and feels slightly afraid. "But don't worry about that; me and Sasuke are trained for fighting these things so you won't feel overwhelmed."

"R-Right..." She goes back to silence afterwards, and they continue hopping through trees.

Continuing north-east they come to the Land of Hot Water; the day turns to the afternoon quickly in the process. But along the way they stop by a lake and take a short break.

Naruto takes out a water bottle and downs it, before gathering more from the freshwater lake. "We should be there by the end of the day..."

Sasuke stands by a tree checking his handguns while Hinata hides behind another staring at Naruto. Before he could make a comment on her 'voyeur' tendency, he hears a noise. Naruto's ears pick up hearing the crackling of molten rocks, and begins to smell something. "Guys, do you smell that?"

Hinata activates her Dojutsu the Byakugan, and gasps. "Below!"

The ground below them melts away, and both Sasuke and Hinata leap away to avoid the magma. From the melted crust of the earth rises a gray tendril; more attach to the surface and pull up, revealing a spider as large as any of the demons they've faced before. Naruto looks at it with narrow eyes as its eight focus on him and move forward, the boy noticing that the parts of it that aren't gray are orange and flowing like blood. It stops to snarl, and then groan. "**Argh, another small one! I thought I sensed something bigger, but you're the same whelp from before.**"

"Whelp from before? We've never met," Naruto tells it.

"I'd probably notice seeing a reject from Eight Legged Freaks," Sasuke jokes as he approaches the spider from before.

It leaps up and avoids them, crushing down trees. "**You puny, pathetic insect! You dare talk smack about one of the higher up of the Dark Emperor's army?!**"

"Who?" Naruto's question angers the spider.

"**Don't let your guard down**," says the Kyubi inside of Naruto. "**That's not just any demon; that monster is one of the generals to the Devil King. He is Phantom.**"

"Really..." Naruto draws out Yamato and prepares himself.

Hinata remains in hiding, afraid to fight the giant monster. 'So, that's a demon? One of the monsters Naruto-kun and Sasuke fight on a daily basis?'

"**I'll step on you all like the ants that you are!**" Phantom bellows, laughing as he raises his front right leg and stomping on the ground. Lava oozes onto the field from his force.

"Squash us like ants? What are you, a hypocrite?!" Sasuke grumbles before drawing Rebellion from behind. He gets down on one hand, holding his sword behind him and charging red energy into it. He then swings, releasing a stream of red energy towards Phantom.

Phantom leaps in the air to dodge, before landing in front of the Uchiha. He leaps away and fires from both Ebony and Ivory. The spider raises his front legs to guard his face and trails towards him.

Naruto sneaks up behind the demon and stabs his abdomen using a kunai, but the gray plating causes the knife to snap in half. 'Damn.' He then uses another to pierce the orange portions, but lava spews out, almost burning his face. He leaps away to avoid it. 'It's entire body is composed of magma?'

Phantom cackles before turning around, digging his head into the ground. Sasuke rushes in to attack, but that's when a pillar of flames rises up from the earth and blows him away. "Sasuke!"

"**Now for you!**" More pillars rise up, attacking Naruto as well.

Hinata continues to watch, paralyzed out of fear. But when she sees Naruto getting burned she twitches. The spider crawls over and shoves Naruto in the ground, who groans in pain trying to lift him. As if something snapped in her, she leaps out of hiding and strikes the spider's leg with a palm thrust. A painful pulse reverberates through Phantom's body. "**What was that?**"

"Hinata?" Naruto looks up at her, who helps him stand. "Thanks."

"I-It's okay, N-Naruto-kun," she speaks in her same stuttering tone.

Phantom roars before firing a ball of flames at them. Naruto flips Hinata behind him and takes the blow himself. She looks at him in shock, surprised he would do that. He charges another, but before firing Sasuke comes in and uses a technique. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

His fire style technique blows up in the spider's mouth, causing him pain. The orange on his body blackens, to which Naruto says, "Get him!"

"Gotcha!" Sasuke drives his Stinger attack into the spider's face, knocking him back towards the lake. The cool water causes severe discomfort for the lava spider, as his blood begins to harden. Sasuke then takes out Ebony and Ivory, and unleashes a flurry of bullets in a single pathway for one of Phantom's eyes. "Ready to continue?"

Barraged by bullets, Phantom roars angrily as he crawls out of the lake. "**I should have known when you killed that fool Maku. He was one of Master Mundus' weakest, but not someone some human like you could easily kill.**" These are his last words to them before using the rest of his lava to melt into the ground and escape.

"Maku?" Sasuke says, shocked that he knows that name. "Wait, you don't think..."

"Yeah, he must have watched us fight against Maku... But why didn't he pursue us back then?" Naruto wonders about this Phantom thing before he turns his eyes to Hinata. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes, thank you," she says, turning away to hide her rising blush. She then looks back, noticing his clothes are still together and not burnt. "Your clothes..."

"Huh?" Naruto looks down at his appearance, and notes that Phantom was unable to burn his clothes off. "Mom really knows how to pick 'em."

"So, we ready to move on?" asks Sasuke as he twirls his guns.

"Yeah." Naruto ignores his injuries, which are already healing on their own, and they continue towards the Land of Lightning.

* * *

Manabu: And with this we begin our new arc; the Valley of Lightning Arc.

Alger: And now, a preview of the next chapter.

Crimson lightning cackles in the skies above, turning the dark blue night an ominous dark purple. Naruto looks up in shock as the demon appears from the lightning, its form that of a demon bird. Its mighty large wings spread out as it lands atop of the hills; its head consists of several hawk skulls similar to Majini heads fused together. With a gust of wind kicking up the demon stares down at its prey. "**You! Who dares challenge the darkness known as Mundus?**"

"Who?" Naruto asks.

"Flock off, feather-face! I eat birds like you for Thanksgiving!" Sasuke chirps while raising Ebony.

Fight Music - Red-Hot Juice

Demon Profile

Phantom


End file.
